True Blue
by UsagiBaka
Summary: What would do you if you could capture bishies?
1. Mod Life

True Blue  
One-Mod life  
  
  
Sighed leaning against her bishonen's shoulder causing him to growl. She giggled at bit, then her giggles were traded for a yawn. She nearly slipped into sleep but her bishonen poke her with the handle of his sword. They were sitting on a hillside in front of her Bishie World home. The sun was setting and the soft melodies of 'Rurouni Kenshin' played in the small town below. "Inu..." she muttered poked her bishonen who grunted and wrapped an arm around her should so she'd feel more comfortable. "I hate you." He muttered sighing as the sunset pink and purple hues slowly gave way to blue. She giggled again poke his stomach, "No you don't." She said jokingly as she started to get up. He continued to sit there starring at the sunset now hugging his beloved sword. She head toward the house yawning nearly falling over, luckily Inu Yasha caught her cursing at her for being so clumsy. "WhatI'mtired..." she said in a yawn. He finally gave up and dragged her back to the house and escorted her into her small room closing the door as he left. "THANK YOU!" She shouted as she collapsed on her bed instantly falling asleep.   
  
Daikirai datta sobakasu wo chotto  
Hitonadeshite tame iki wo hitotsu  
Hebi ikkyuu no koi wa migoto ni  
Kakuzatou to isshoni toketa  
Mae yori mo motto yaseta mune ni chotto  
"Chiku" tto sasaru toge ga itai  
Hoshiuranai mo ate ni naranai wa   
  
_I touched those hated freckles lightly and sighed,  
My "heavy class" love has dissolved clearly  
Just like a sugarcube.  
The thorn stuck in my thin breast went in further  
And hurt much more than before.  
Astrology didn't predict that at all.   
  
_Motto touku made isshoni yuketara nee  
Ureshikute sore dakede   
  
_I wished we could go together farther,  
It would be joyful enough to... _

  
Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo  
Sore dake ja onaka ga suku wa  
Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni  
Doushite kashira? Ano hito no egao mo omoi dasenai no   
  
_Memories are always beautiful,  
But with only that you can't live.  
Tonight should be a really sad night,  
But why? Actually I can't remember his smiling face.   
  
_Kowashite naoshite wakatteru noni  
Sore ga atashi no seikaku dakara  
Modokashii kimochi de ayafuya no mama de  
Soredemo ii koi wo shitekita   
  
_I understand breaking apart and putting back together  
Because that's my personality;  
With impatient feelings and uncertainty  
Which nevertheless are capable of good love.  
  
_Omoikiri aketa hidari mimi no piasu ni wa nee  
Waraenai episoudo   
  
_I pierced my left ear to forget,  
It's an episode I can't laugh about.   
  
_Sobakasu no kazu wo kazoetemiru  
Yogoretanui gurumi daite  
Mune wo sasu toge wa kienai kedo  
Kaeru-chan mo usagi-chan mo  
Waratte kureru no   
  
_Counting up the number of freckles  
Embracing the spots and all  
But the thorn piercing my breast won't disappear.  
My stuffed frog and rabbit  
Smile and comfort me.  
  
_Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo  
Sore dake ja onaka ga suku no  
Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni  
Doushite kashira? Ano hito no namida mo omoi dasenai no?  
Omoidasenai no  
Doushitenano?   
  
_Memories are always beautiful,  
But with only that you can't live.  
It was a really tough night  
I wonder why though? Why can't I remember that person's tears?  
I can't remember,  
Why can't I?   
  
_The soft melody filled her ears as she awoke around midnight. Sighing she clutched the sheets. She loved 'Freckles'*, it reminded her of something long forgotten. She tossed the sheets aside and left her room to find Inu Yasha asleep on the couch. "Baka...you have a bed," she muttered as she head for the bathroom. The sound of the door closing woke him up, he starred outside. _She's up late again..._he thought with a sigh. He looked toward the door as she left and started back toward her room, she was crying. "Hey! Yoshimi! Why are you crying!" He shouted leaping up off the couch dropping his sword. Yoshimi turned around her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks red and stained with tears. "Memories..." She muttered leaning against him, he instantly hugged her. _I hate being to clingy...she needs a hug doesn't she? _His mind battled as she softly cried into his kimono. He pulled her over to the couch so she could sit. She pulled her legs up under her clinging to him in tears. "Yos-chan, cheer up. Come on now. No need for tears." He muttered hugging her tightly. She stopped crying and started to wipe away her excess tears. She nodded trying to smile at him, only her blue-gray eyes seemed bright and happy. He ran a finger through her tangled blonde locks smiling back. She laid her head on his shoulder again thinking how she could ever not be happy here. He starred down at her mass of golden locks smiling. A single tear dropped onto is kimono top. "Still upset?" He asked pulling her closer. She hiccuped...she could speak without bursting into tears again. He sigh hugging her tightly, _I don't understand her, whatever has gotten her so upset, I wish there was away to make her feel better. _Those words echoed his mind as she wrapped her arms around his waist crying loudly into his chest. His hair stood up as he release her and tried to pull away. "I feel like some kind of stuffed animal! Yoshimi stop crying!! GAH!!!" She tightened her grip but he swore he heard a giggle. He squirmed around with her holding on tighter with every movement. She finally looked up at him smiling with her eyes still shining with tears. "Inu-teddy!!" She screamed throwing herself on him giving him a bear hug around the neck. Swirls formed in his eyes as she let go laughing hard. "Ah Inu-sama you always know how to cheer me up!" She squealed giggling as he slowly came to. He growled at her before laughing too. "Women I swear your the strangest person I've met!" He said as she stood up and walked toward the kitchen. "Ah yes..sleeping were you? I remember." She yelled as she opened the fridge. He remember the day she had caught him all to well, made him laugh now but back then it didn't.  
  
Slowly Yoshimi tiptoed up to the sleeping InuYasha. He heard her, but he couldn't move to fast before she threw the bishie ball at him capturing him. The moment she let him out he rounded on her yelling at the top of his lungs. She smiling sat smiling at him, it was weird. He hear fangirls normally pounced on freshly captured bishonen, Yoshimi didn't. It was when he finished yelling she finally spoke. "Hi there I'm Triste, Yoshimi. I'm a moderator of this place. And you my first bishonen!" She smiled brightly, he merely fell over with a giant sweatdrop on his head. As he got up he glared at her in angry and started yelling again. "LISTEN WOMEN I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU DO! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW DO YOU HEAR ME!!!" He yelled, she laughed and continued smiling. He stopped seeing it was pointless to yell at her. "How long have you been here?" He asked sitting in front of her. Yoshimi was cute for a fangirl, or whatever she was. Fair skinned, light blonde hair, and gorgeous icy blue eyes with pale cheeks. That day she wore a pink tee-shirt with a monkey face on it sticking its tongue out with words 'You can't get me!' written beneath it, light blue jeans and white sneakers that were dirty. "A month." She answered flatly. "Why haven't caught a bishonen yet?" He said leaning back starring her in the eyes. "No time." She said with a yawn. If he wasn't angry he would have smiled, she was clearly around seventeen, but when she yawned she looked like a small child.   
  
InuYasha smiled inwardly remember that day, what had it been now, a year? That sounded right, she came back holding two water bottles. She sat next to him smiling, her eyes seemed distant, she was reflecting on something. "Inu-sama?" She took a drink of water only to get a nod from him. "Would you mind if I went home for a while?" She asked looking at him the water bottle in her mouth. He tried not to laugh. "Why do you want to leave?" He asked, Yoshimi could travel between the Bishie World and the Real World. He hated it when she left, it always reminded him of Kagome. She sighed setting the bottle in her lap and starring at the floor. "I need to do something." She said flatly, he understood now, it was that guy again. "Lemme guess Yukio?" He said a hint of hurt him his voice, he wished it wasn't there. She looked at him shocked, _He was listening to me talking to Mina wasn't he? _She thought cursing herself for it. "Yeah," she said with a heavy sigh, it still hurt so much to talk about him. "That bastard, why doesn't he just leave you alone! Yos-chan do something about it! I'm tried of you always being so upset whenever hes mentioned its not good for you!!!" He said turned toward her angry, its wasn't her he was upset with. Yukio had used Yoshimi in a bad way and left as soon as he was done leaving her but an empty shell. It took her ten months to get over it. He knew her at the time and everytime she came into the world she cried. If only he could go to her world, he'd make sure Yukio never hurt Yos-chan again. She started to silently cry, "You don't understand." She muttered, he sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. "Does he want you back now?" He asked angry rising in his veins. "No..." she said softly, "He wants Mina. I need to protect her. She wouldn't go with him, so he got mad. He swore he'd get her one way or another. She can't afford to come into the world and Toshiro is doing all he can to protect her. I have to go back for her Inu-sama, do you understand?" He nodded growling. She left the next morning leaving him to as he pleased. He deiced to go and visit his friends back home while she was gone, least he wouldn't be alone.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
^^ Hi there! The first capture of long story (I hope!)! Its modeled after Songwind's 'Bishonen and Bishoujo', with a few things changed. If you don't understand it I suggest to read her story, its posted at 'pocketbishoujo.com'. Triste, Yoshimi means 'Happy Beauty Full of Sorrows. Its a combo of latin and japanese x.o;; but the name fits Yos-chan perfectly so please don't yell! If you have any complaints, ideas, or what not sends them to usagibaka@hotmail.com. ^^ See you soon!


	2. Distant

Two- Distant 

She smiled as she pulled her cd player closer to her. She was listening to the '.Hack//Sign' soundtrack, it always made her feel better. She threw herself down on her bed, it felt nice to be home. Mina was in the kitchen cooking while Toshiro was flipping through channels in the livingroom. Inu Yasha crossed her mind, "I wonder what hes up too?," asked herself as she turned up the cd player louder. 

(a stray child)

if you are lost in your way

deep in an awesome story

don't be in doubt and stray

cling to your lonesome folly

He sighed leaning against the tree trunk. "InuYasha! Come on!" Kagome was calling, he sighed again and got up. Miroku and Sango were already mounted on Kirara and Kagome had her bike with Shippo in the basket. He looked at each of them his chest becoming heavy. He wanted to be here...he just wanted to know if Yoshimi was ok it had been a week now. 

now you're too close to the pain

let all the rain go further

come back and kiss me in vain

mother oh do not bother

Yoshimi wailed as she bit into the hot chicken. Toshiro and Mina laughed before napkin balls were thrown at their heads. Yoshimi sighed starring at her food. "Awl Yos-chan you don't have to..." Mina started before Yoshimi glared at her angrily. "Yes I do!" She yelled and began stuffing the food into her mouth. After dinner she went back into her room and started the song up again. "I want to feel alright..." she mutter mindlessly to her cd player.

hear the chorus of pain

taking you back to proper ways

it's so easy to find

if you could remind me

He sat on the ledge of the hill in front of Yoshimi's Bishe World home. His friends were with him watching the sunset and listening to melodies of the city below. Kagome rested her head on InuYasha shoulder, he looked at her and smiled holding in a sigh. Deep regret flowed within him now, this was his fault wasn't it? "No..." he said aloud without realizing it. "Its not...don't think that. She'd say that wouldn't she? I just wanna feel all right again." He sighed, everyone was starring at him. "All right?" Kagome questioned poking his right ear. 

now you are lost in your way

deep in an awesome story

so I will find you again

kiss you for lonesome folly

She pushed the enter button as the light consumed her dropping her down. She feel in front of her house...or well to the side. She smiled as the rounded the corner to head to the front door. she stopped seeing Inu-sama and his friends on the cliff. She smiled as she silently moved toward the house not wishing to disturb him. InuYasha sniffed the air his ear perking up making Kagome move back a bit. "Yos-chan!" He yelled turning around and getting up to find her frozen in her place just a few feet from the door. She smile awkwardly as she turned around and waved to the group. "Hello there sorry to bother you!" She called but was hugged fiercely by InuYasha before he jumped back red in face and hearing Kagome mutter something before she called everyone to get ready to leave. InuYasha turned seeing Kagome sadly turn away, he looked back to Yoshimi who nodded toward Kagome. "Well, go on you big lughead!" She said shoving him toward Kagome. Everyone turned to see him fall and Yoshimi laugh nervously before ducking inside. He caught up quickly and said his good-byes to everyone and gave Kagome a hug apoglizing and being told its ok, all bishies get attached to their trainers. He felt torn as they walked away, he could hear Yoshimi on the phone talking happily to some girl called 'Hana'. 

(Fake Wings)

Shine bright morning light

Now in the air the spring is coming

Sweet blowing wind

Singing down the hills and valleys

Keep your eyes on me

Now we're on the edge of hell

Dear my love, sweet morning light

Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far

He sighed as he watched her sing and sway to the music. As the music played she twirled, it was lovely, she danced with perfect grace. The first stars were appearing, she twirled and smiled at him. She wasn't Kagome or even Kikyo, but she was perfect just like them. It made him happy to know her. She had often told him she was like a perfect drug, everyone liked her and loved her. She hated it though but it was true. She had wonderful friends and she herself was a great companion to have around. She took in a deep breath ready to sing again, lovely. 

Shine bright morning light

Now in the air the spring is coming

Sweet blowing wind

Singing down the hills and valleys

Keep your eyes on me

Now we're on the edge of hell

Dear my love, sweet morning light

Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far

She twirled once more and fell softly into the grass next to him. "My star is up there somewhere. It always shines and protects me, least thats what my mother believes." She said smiling as she placed her arms under her head. He just looked at her and nodded. "What do you think? Of my dance I mean." She asked looking him in the eye. "Uhh...its perfect!" He said smiling. she smiled back. "Good, since works been slow I agreed to dance during the festival Saturday. Sound good?" She asked looking up to the sky again. "Sounds great, maybe I'll get to spar with someone there." He said laying down as well. "Prefect." They both said at once laughing, Yoshimi smiled and InuYasha grinned. Each had their own reasons for being sad but together they were pushed away just to enjoy being together. Friends, yes that is what they are, good friends.

- - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - -- - - - - - -- - -

^^; Second chapter, I was going to explain things a bit but my mind override'd and it came out with this. Sorry!! I hope to explain things in the next chapter, sorry sorry!! ^^;; Feel free to to contact me about anything.  The two songs in the story are 'a stray child', and 'Fake Wings' both from .Hack//Sign. And for those who think I'm drawing InuYasha is a light that does not suit him (meaning I'm writing this and it doesn't sound at all like him), no worries he'll be back to his old self in the next chapter 'From Start to Finsh'. ^^ See ya soon!

-lub- Usagi


	3. From Start to Finsh

Three-From Start to Finsh

She sighed as she typed away on her laptop her blond locks pulled into a bun held by a pen. She had to finsh with her report before it opened, she wasn't going to let them down. For years now she had been part of a team trying to make Bishonen and Bishoujo real. Now they had reached that, all they need was Yoshimi's report. As she clicked save she leaned back in her chair sighing with relife. "Finally we can all play!" She squealed as she turned off the laptop and flopped onto her bed. Mina was calling from the kitchen, "NO MINA!" She screamed closeing her eyes. "Sleep, Yoshimi needs sleep." She passed out almost instantly. The next few months she had agreed to be a modator that worked inside the world. Unlike the rest of the players she could take her time in catching her bishonen. Work consumed her for a month till she got loney. She managed to buy a home in the world that rested on the hillside above the city of Merodii. Mina was a normal player in the game even though the creators had begged her for her assistance. I wish I had Mina's freedom...but I need the money. Yoshimi thought as she watched Mina logout. "I better go find a bishonen now." She said grabbing her backpack and setting off for the woods.

Thats how she met InuYasha, she had taken him by surprise while he slept. Sure it wasn't fair but she was to tired that day to really care. But these days work was slow and she had no real drive for it. But she couldn't just walk away like Mina, after all the Bishie World was her second home. She sighed as she lay in her bed listening to the music of the city below. InuYasha was asleep and Mina and Toshiro were in the real world. She tried to sleep but found it impossible. She left her room and walked into the kitchen thirst grabbing her quickly. She pulled a soda from the fridge and walked outside. Everything was illuminated by the moon and was simply perfect. She sat on edge of the hill as the sounds of 'Final Fanstasy X' played in her ears. "Ah heaven here its wonderful." She sighed leaned back finding a foot holding her up. She looked back seeing a rather grumpy looking Inu-sama glaring down at her. "What have I told you about staying up so late?" He asked sitting next to her and taking her soda drinking it in one gulp. "Hey!!" She winned as she watched her caffiene enter Inu-samas throat. She whacked him hard upside the head and got up heading for the house. "Err!", "Well I told you its not good for you!", "What about you! Are you stalking me at night or something you pervert!", "I am not!", "SIT!!!" With that InuYasha hit the wooden floor hard as Yoshimi slammed the door and floped on to her bed and fell asleep. 

The next morning she found InuYasha asleep on the couch with a huge bump on his head. She got some water and headed back for some sleep, she was tired as hell. He woke up as she passed him and grunted rolling over to where his face met the back of the couch. She glared down at him, "You've got a bed you know." She said coldly still upset from last night. "And amnfsdasfg!" He said loudy but the couch blocked everything. She laughed as she started toward her room again, a hnad shot out and grabbed her leg nearly tripping her but she managed to throw herself on the couch landing on his legs. "Ow..." he muttered sitting up making her be thrown up for a moment before landing hard on his legs again. "Ow..." both said that time. Yoshimi glared at InuYasha and he glared back. "I hate you." They both said at once and both were take aback by the words and looked away. He spoke first allowing the hurt in his voice be heard, "You do Yos-chan?" He said trying to make it sound like he was starting to cry. She turn and growled at him making him laugh. "And what about you huh?!" She started in but got up before she could say anything else. As she moved off the couch InuYasha stood up as well heading outside. Both turned and looked at each other once more before departing in their seperate ways. 

kokoro no naka no JIORAMA no machi wa

kibou no hikari de kirameite iru

kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa

kimi to boku to no sagashimono

shinjitsu wa itsumo

hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku 

_the city in the georama of the heart_

_is sparkling with the light of hope_

_the dream that flew up with the wings of an ephemera_

_is something that we search for_

_the truth is always_

_hiding in the eyes bluely_

bokura wa doko made yukou

futari no mirai ima sasuratte

bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru

eien no arika  owari nai yume

kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai

zutto     

_where shall we go up to_

_our future roams around now_

_and we continue with our journey_

_the place of eternity, and endless dream_

_I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand_

_forever            _

TAAKOIZU iro no kokoro no umi de

hikari no fune no aizu ga kikoeru

hayaku ikanakya  hayaru omoi ni

nani mo kotoba wa iranai ne

itsuwari wa itsumo

kotoba ni hisonde iru  amaku   

_in the ocean in the turquoise-colored heart_

_the signals of the ship of light can be heard_

_I need to go faster, for this impatient feeling_

_no words are needed_

_a lie is always_

_hiding in the words sweetly_    

futari de hitotsu ni narou

okubyou na nami no ho mo dakishimete

bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru

dakiau sukima

owari nai yume

niji o tsukinuketa

yakusoku no hikari o mezasu   

_let the two of us become one_

_holding on to the coward waves_

_we continue with our journey_

_the space between our hug_

_an endless dream_

_cutting through the rainbow_

_heading for the promised light           _

bokura wa doko made yukou

futari no mirai ima sasuratte

bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru

eien no arika  owari nai yume

kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai

zutto     

_where shall we go up to_

_our future roams around now_

_and we continue with our journey_

_the place of eternity, and endless dream_

_I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand_

_forever            _

Two sighs escaped from the hill that night as the song played gentally in the wind. The next morning InuYasha found Yoshimi had left again to go home "Good! I didn't you here anyway!" He yelled at the paper knowing it was pointless, she couldn't hear him now. She however laided on her bed with her face buried in a pillow. She wasn't crying but she wasn't happy, she lived in a stated of morbidness that scared Mina so to where she left into the world. She charged up the hill and found InuYasha practiceing with his sword. "Sit!" She yelled causing InuYasha to jump into the air in fright. She knew she couldn't command him like Yoshimi but she wanted scare him. When he landed he had his back to her. "Welcome back Yoshimi! Come to yell at me some more!" He yelled without looking back. A rock was thrown at the back of his head, he turned rubbing it and cursing to find and angry Mina looking at him. "Oh! Hi Mina uhh nice day huh? OW!!" She threw another rock at him hitting him in the face. He fell backwards in a daze. "Listen to me you hanyou! I don't know whats wrong here but I don't like Yos-chan wandering around pissed off at the world and everything and everyone in it! " She yelled as InuYasha managed to sit up. "Well its not my fault! She shouldn't stay up late!" He barked back crossing his arms and looked off over the cliff. "Staying up late?" Mina questioned confusedly. "Yeah she always up around midnight doing weird things!" He said looking at her as if she was stupid. "Eh.." She faded causing InuYasha to move backwards in shock, she had logged out. Mina stood looking at the screen then walked into Yoshimi room, it was empty, her computer was on with the enter sign highlighted. "Shes gone back..." she muttered as Toshiro annouced he was home. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:3 Chapter three is done! Woo! Ok honestly what did you think? InuYasha got to be bitchy again and Mina got a bigger role! :x So whats Yoshimi all mad about really? Dunno find out in the next chapter 'Life within a Dream'! See ya soon! Hey sound like previewer for the next episode XD yay!

-Lub- Usagi


	4. Life in a Dream

Four-Life within a Dream

Light consumed her again dropping her on the hill. She saw InuYasha talking with Kagome she smiled inwardly. She figured one day she have to capture Kagome for him, she didn't mind, after Yukio she couldn't care anymore. Everyone said Yoshimi had a heart of ice and mind only on work. Mina agreed as she hugged her crying telling her Yukio wasn't worth the amount of pain she felt. So now she escaped into this world feeling safe from the heartbreak that awaited her back home. She silently moved toward the house opening the door slowly. Kagome yelled a 'Hello' to her she merely waved as she enter the house tears rolling down her cheeks for unseen reason. Night came quickly as Kagome left, InuYasha was quite and merely glared at Yoshimi every chance he got. She wanted to yell at him but her lips always trembled with sadness to where she couldn't speak. She was crying again, he hated it when she cried. She had gone through so much and had been left empty and full of tears. He wanted to comfort his trainer but she left the house again. She was walking toward the village. He quickly followed her keeping at her side. "Go back InuYasha," she said between gulps of tears, he didn't move. "No." He said as he grabbed her arm stopping her. "We'll go back." He said as he began dragging her away toward the house. She pulled away and marched off toward Melodii. "NO!" She shouted as the entered the gates. He growled and cursed inwardly as he followed. 

"Go!" She threw her second bishie ball at him catching him, InuYasha growled now he wasn't alone. She released her new bishie who sat starring at her in disbelief. It was Vash the Stampede. "Hello Vash." Yoshimi said as she crouched down in front of him. "Why hello there! Wow I never expected to be captured haha! Congratulations!" He said taking her hand and shaking it. Her other bishonen growled so he retracted his hand. "Uh, Miss. Trainer Lady whats up with him." He nodded to InuYasha. "Whats up with me is why Yoshimi caught a chicken head like you!" InuYasha growled. "Sit." Yoshimi said softly as InuYasha fell face first into the ground. Vash blinked and quickly moved to help InuYasha up. "Sit." He said only to get hit by InuYasha in the back of the head. "Ow...what it worked before." Vash said backing behind Yoshimi, "It only works if I say it." She said simply patting Vash's head. InuYasha growled again before climbing a tree muttering something about 'dumb humans'. "Sit." Yoshimi said annoyed which made InuYasha fall face first in front of her growling as he got up. He sat with his back to her she grinned in inwardly as she fell backwards laying her head in Vash's lap. "Hi Vashy!" She smiled up at Vash who sweat dropped as InuYasha turned around. "Gah! Hey what the!" He growled as he started to reach out for Yoshimi but withdrew his hand. "Teh," was all he said before stood up. Yoshimi mimicked him by standing up as well "Teh," she said in the same manner. "Hey!" He yelled, "Hey!" She yelled back as she sank down next to Vash both of them laughing. InuYasha glared down at them both, they both starred back trying not to laugh but they both exploded into fits of giggles. Later that evening the trio marched up the hill lead by a grumbling InuYasha. Vash and Yoshimi still were giggling. It was nice being happy for once. As dawn approached InuYasha had fallen asleep on the couch again and Yoshimi and Vash sat on the hill outside. "Sweet revenged...I haven't mocked someone since I was ten!" Yoshimi laughed. "What are you so upset over huh?" Vash asked starring at her. "Well I don't like having people try and give a bedtime...not to mention I can't sleep around midnight. For fear of a dream that always haunts me. " She said why a sigh as she gathered her legs close to her chest. InuYasha had managed to wake up and not sat an away from the two was still able to hear. "A dream?" Vash asked starring off at the stars. She nodded, "Of a bad memory and mistake that cannot be taken back." She sighed shoving back tears. Vash place a sympathic arm around her shoulder. " I know how it feels." He said hugging her, pity hanged heavy in his heart. She started crying staining Vash's over coat. "There there now. Come on just think of happy times and you'll feel better!" He exclaimed jumping up and doing a strange dance that caused her to burst into tears and giggles. InuYasha smiled, "Good now maybe things will be more cheery around here for once!" He said softly to himself. Vash stopped dancing and reaching his coat pocket and motioned for Yoshimi to be silent. "Who ever is there come out now or I'll shoot!" He yelled pulling out his gun. InuYasha kicked a rock at him, which made Vash turn to see him sitting a few feet behind him. He put the gun away and smiled waving a hand "Oh hello InuYasha, was that you I heard?" He asked helping Yoshimi to her feet. "Yeah that was me!" InuYasha barked as he got up and headed toward the house. He turned his head and looked a Yoshimi for a moment sadness within his eyes and turned away. He knew all to well what that memory was, he was going to kill that bastard one-day. 

Yoshimi disappeared, and Vash walked up the house. "Hey what was wrong with her?" Vash asked sitting across from InuYasha on the floor. "Her damn ex boyfriend. Fucking bastard. Sigh..." She replied starring off in a purple and black room. "Did she ever tell about that?" InuYasha asked as though he wasn't really there. Vash shook his head, "Mind telling me so I don't feel lost if she ever brings its up?" "Short story or long story?" Came feminine voice. The boys turned finding Mina standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" Vash asked, "I'm Mina, now answer my question." She said tapping her foot, InuYasha growled. "Short then." Vash answered moving himself to where he could stare at Mina. "Yukio raped her because she refused to have sex with him." She said flatly, "If she comes back before I reach the real world mind telling her I need to speak with her." The boys nodded and Mina disappeared. "Raped?" Vash questioned now starring at InuYasha who nodded grimly. "Damn bastard." He muttered standing up and leaving toward the back of the house. Vash looked out the open window as it began to rain. "She's crying again." He said softly.

I'm drowning in sadness

Falling far behind

I feel there is just no way out

Is there anyone there? Where am I?

Insanity and loneliness

Tear my painful heart

Broken heart keeps on going to beat

But it never stops bleeding

I've been waiting for love to come

Someone who wants to touch me inside

Memories of my yesterdays

Careless words and deeds

Masquerade of love

Gotta find my way outta here

I was blinded by dark desire

Over time I've been through it all

I'm crying my share of tears

What can I do

Will I make it through

I must be true to myself

Voiceless Screaming

Calling to me inside of my heart

Voiceless Screaming

Now is the time I got to speak out

Voice of faith, I'm starting to realize

Now my eyes can see

I have gone so far

I'm feeling breath of life

And I'm looking for love to reach

Someone I want to touch deep inside

Light shines on my sight of doubt

Don't be afraid

Move forward one step

Willing mind is what I have found at last

Voiceless Screaming

Calling to me inside of my heart

Voiceless Screaming

Now is the time I got to speak out

Voiceless Screaming

Calling to me inside of my heart

Knockin' on my soul's door

I believe in myself and trust what I do

Voiceless Screaming

Pain of the past still hurts me inside

Knockin' on my soul's door

I climb the stairs that lead me to Heaven

Yoshimi sighed as the song finshed she was done with crying now. Mina had left and Torshio was watching tv. The phone rang, she answered:

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey there Yossy." came a familar male voice, she nearly dropped the phone. 

"What do you want Yukio!" She screamed angry and saddness welling up within her. 

"Awl come on now babe is that anyway to talk to me?!" He replied making it sound like he was crying. 

She dropped the phone and clicked the enter button again, she logged into the world. Yukio laughed as the sound of clicking was heard from his end of the phone, he too logged in. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:x Yukio that bastard! XD woo, ok chapter four is done! Likeing the story so far. Hehe found why Yoshimi is so sad didn't we? I hate writing stuff like that but it makes everything more interesting doesn't it? Well the song is 'Voiceless Screaming' by X-Japan and yes thats really how it is sung :x in English! ::evil laugh:: Come back for the next chapters ' Bokura no Ai'(Battle of Love) ^^ See ya soon!

-lub- Usagi


	5. Eki no Ai

Five-Eki no Ai (Battle of Love)

-Usagi- Yeah I mess up last name with the name X.o Bokura means 'we' or 'our', so sorry about that.--

Vash was sleeping when Yoshimi appeared next to him. "Damn him!" She screamed as she stomped across the room. Vash sat up instantly awake. "Oh Yoshimi your back!" He said in a chipper tone, Yoshimi turned and glared at him Vash merely sank back into bed. Running foots were heard down the hall as InuYasha came running in. "Yos-chan!" He yelled and said something but Yoshimi cut him off. She snapped her fingers a two large plum colored fans appeared. Each ad a golden drawing of a girl playing a hard while a man lay at her feet sleeping. "I know." She said softly as the headed toward the living room. She went outside and there stood Yukio, he had shoulder length dark green hair and amber eyes. He wore a black overcoat covering a white shirt and dark blue jeans. His feet were in black combat boots with chains for laces. She dressed in a simple pink tee shirt and black mini skirt and white sandals. Her blonde hair pulled in a ponytail, her blue-gray eyes flashed in angry. InuYasha and Vash were now in the doorway and starred at Yukio's bishies. He had Bloodberry and Kanna. Yukio eyed Yoshimi's fans, he remember those all to well. The night he came to the Bishie world after he had taken Yoshimi she attacked him while InuYasha kept Bloodberry busy. Those fans came close to slicing his neck to many times. It was apparent she was skilled in battle. No doubt she had trained hard and even more perfected. "What do you want bastard. She's not yours so just leave." InuYasha said threatingly as he removed Tetsusaiga, "Yeah." Vash said coolly he placed his sunglasses on and drew is gun. Bloodberry posed for attack, "I won't lose to you this hanyou!" She yelled which made InuYasha growl. "Bloodberry stay out of this." Yukio said warningly, the bishoujo hissed as she nodded. "You too InuYasha.", "But Yos-chan.", "No stay out of it!" Yoshimi yelled. "Yos-chan? Awl how cute, dating your bishonen now?" Yukio said with a laugh. "Err. I'll make sure you pay for what you did!" Yoshimi leapt into the air pulling her fans across her chest. Yukio smiled as she started to come down at him, he merely side stepped as she landed on the ground her fan's digging into the earth making bits of it fly up with the impact. She quickly jumped up, "Tsk tsk, Yossy I expected better." He drew a bishie ball from his coat pocket. "Here's someone who'd love to fight you. You know I hate fighting. Ok Toguro come on out." He said with a laugh as he tossed the ball into the air and the younger Toguro brother popped out standing above Yoshimi. She paled as she leapt backwards as a fist was punched into the ground. Bloodberry was off leaning against a tree with Kanna. She flashed a smiled as She watched InuYasha and Vash twitching nervously as their trainer dodged the large bishonen's attacks. 

-Flashback-

"Inu-sama!" Yoshimi cried tears pouring from her cheeks. Her bishonen held her tightly as she shook, she pale as a ghost, she was scared and was scared for her. "That bastard, Yos-chan you didn't deserve this." He said pulling her closer to him, she cried harder. He couldn't understand how Yukio could do such a thing to poor Yoshimi, he seemed so nice, you really can't judge a book by its cover. She looked up at him her eyes shining with fresh tears. He didn't realize how hurt she was till she kissed him. "Yos-chan..", "Inu-sama, don't hurt me like him." She said as she fell asleep. "Never." He muttered falling asleep as well.

-End of flashback-

"Damnit I'm not gonna let her get hurt." InuYasha yelled as he charged toward the large bishonen. He jumped up and brought the sword down on the man's right forearm. It merely scrapped the surface the young Toguro's skin. He laughed InuYasha growled as he landed next to Yoshimi. Vash ran up to the two. "Well let's fight!" All three yelled, InuYasha kept using jumping attacks bring the sword down, Vash shot of random bullets all at Toguro while Yoshimi chased around Yukio. Bloodberry and Kanna moved from the tree. Both smiled as they joined the battle. Kanna took Yoshimi who was blocking the little girl's mirror with her fans as best she could. Bloodberry was attacking Vash while InuYasha was trying his best to bring the large human down to size. "Damn." The three muttered at once. An arrow shot from the forest, Yoshimi turned to find the rest of Inu's group running from the forest. She smiled at the little girl and jumped forward bringing a fan onto the mirror. "Return, Bloodberry, Toguro, and Kanna!" Yukio yelled as he logged out. Yoshi growled logging out as well. Inu's group nodded toward the two bishonen before leaving into the forest once more. Vash sat on the ground wiping sweat from his forehead. InuYasha re-sheathed Tetsusaiga before joining Vash on the ground. "What was up with that?" Vash muttered. "A battle of love." The boys turned finding Mina behind them. "Love? She hates Yukio!" InuYasha yelled, "And long have you been here?!" He demanded. "She still loves Yukio, funny but true. And I've been here since you disobeyed Yoshimi and charged off into battle." Mina answer poking the hanyou with her foot. "Why does she love him after what happened?" Vash asked looking up at the sky. "Because she hasn't found someone else to harbor feelings for." Mina answered, InuYasha looked at her before starring at the ground poking the grass with his fingers. The two looked at the bishonen with question marks hovering around their heads. 

Yoshimi starred at her computer screen tears rolling freely once more from her cheeks. "Why! Why can't I get over you!" She yelled slamming a fist down on her desk. Toshiro entered her room and leaned against the doorframe. "Easy. Because who else is there?" He said looking around the young girl's room. Yoshimi looked over at her friend who she idolized as a father figure. She started to ask something but Toshiro held up a hand. "There's going to a tournament held in some town outside of Slayer's territory. I suggest you look there." He said before leaving. "Oh and you might want to find two more bishies before you go. Two won't be enough and I hope you've got at least two gym badges you'll need 'em!" He called as the tv was turned on. She managed a giggle as she clicked the 'enter' button once more. 

-- - - -  - - - - - -  - - - - - -  - - -  - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - --  - ----- - - - - - - -- - - - 

Waah Usagi is no good at writing battle scenes ya? And once again I'm sorry about the whole chapter title. How does everyone like the story so far, is anyone even reading it? Please review;.; tell me something people!! Ah well the next chapter is 'Boy of Fire and Lady of Water' see ya soon!

-Usagi


	6. Boy of Fire Lady of Water

Six-Boy of Fire Lady of Water

She fell on the couch while Vash starred wide-eyed at her. InuYasha popped his head in from the hallway. "Good news boys!" She said trying hard not to sound like she had been crying, even though it was quite apparent. "Good news!! Ohh what is it!" Vash said flopping down onto the couch next to her. She smiled and motioned for InuYasha to join her and Vash. It took him a few seconds but he managed to sit in front of the two. "We're going to a tournament!" She said, Vash clapped, InuYasha lowered his head then looked Yoshimi in the eyes. "What about work?" He asked, "I quit." She muttered looking away knowing he'd yell at her. "Really?" He said before pulling her from the couch and shoving her into her room. She stopped in the doorway as InuYasha turned and pulled Vash toward the back. "Well Yos-chan get packing!" He yelled, "Ow!" Vash ran into a wall. 

"We're lost!!" InuYasha grumbled as Yos-chan held a map out in front of him. She was on his back while Vash was doing sit-ups to pass time. "Hmm well lets head north," " I thought this thing was in Treah City?" "It is but I...," "Then we go east!" , " I need two more bishes and badges! We're going north toward Balkan!" "You can get badges on the way and what the hell is with new bishies?!" "Well lets go north then!" Vash chimed in smiling and pulling the map from Yoshimi. InuYasha growled and pushed Yoshimi up a little higher on his back. "Yay!" Yoshimi said high-fiveing Vash. InuYasha growled more, "Oh don't worry Inu-sama we have almost a month before this thing starts! We'll get to Treah City in plenty of time!!" Yoshimi said patting the hanyou's head. "Fine north it is. Can you keep up this time Vash?" Vash shot InuYasha a dirty look as he sped ahead. "YEAH CAN YOU!" He yelled as he went. "Heh." InuYasha leapt into the air as Yoshimi wrapped her arms around his neck yelled "Wooohooo!!" He laughed, maybe she'd stay happy now!

They stopped in a middle of small forest clearing; Yoshimi was setting up sleeping bags while Vash got firewood. InuYasha was checking to be sure no one else was around and got some water. After camp was set and a nice fire was going Yoshimi grabbed her bishie belt. She placed it on and for a long time starred at it. "Been awhile since you've worn that thing." InuYasha said as he lay on his back looking up at the stars. "Hai, I'm going off now." She grabbed a flashlight from her backpack and headed towards the woods. "Not without one of us your not!" InuYasha hissed as he stood up. Vash looked over at him from his sleeping bag. "Inu-sama I'll be fine." She snapped her fingers as her fans appeared. She hooking them to her belt and headed off again. InuYasha started after her "Sit." he fell face first into the ground as she disappeared into the on coming darkness. After the spell wore off he sat with his arms and legs crossed looking after the spot where she left. Vash laughed, InuYasha looked at him with scowl, "What?!" He demanded. "Nothing." Vash answered as he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

Yoshimi was standing a tree looking down on the back at a redheaded man who appeared to be alone. She leapt down from the tree a few feet behind him. The man turned holding a metal tessen, which's tip was on fire. "Who there?!" He said as Yoshimi moved forward from the shadows. She had tears streaming down her face and had managed to make her right arm bleed. "Help me." She said moving closer to the man who looked at her like she was crazy. "Yer a trainer!" He said moving backwards. "Gen-chan, help me!" She wailed as she fell to her knees. "Gen-chan? Damn trainers!" She removed a bishie ball from her belt. She looked up at him, her eyes flashed as she threw the ball. She had caught Tasuki. 

She walked back into camp and hour later holding a bishie ball in a right hand. InuYasha's ears perked up as she sat next to him. She nudged Vash who woke up instantly. "Well?" InuYasha said poking at the ball. She rolled the ball lightly away from where everyone was. "Come on out Gen-chan." She said softly as a light burst from the ball and Tasuki stood angrily starring at Yoshimi who smiled. "Damn you woman!!" He said sitting crossed legged in front of her. Vash yawned; InuYasha grabbed the hilt of his sword. "What did you say?" He growled, Tasuki looked at InuYasha and poked one of his ears. "What the hell are you? Some kind of dog boy?" He said poking it more. InuYasha was about to hit him till Yoshimi grabbed his hand and shook her head. "But!" "No Inu-sama." She said flatly. "Hello Tasuki I'm Yoshimi, this is InuYasha and Vash." She said bowing her head. Tasuki grinned and placed a hand under his trainer's chin pulling her face dangerously close to his. "Hey." He said as he kissed her, the reaction an instant. InuYasha grabbed the red head and tossed him against a tree while both Vash and Yoshimi sat stunned. Tasuki recovered quickly and stood up ready to fight. "What the hell was that for!" Both yelled at once. Tasuki answered first, "What never kissed a girl before Dog-boy! Heh, well by the looks of it I doubt any would want to." He said with a laugh. "That tree didn't deserve your stinking body thrown on it." InuYasha growled as he charged. Yoshimi jumped up "SIT!!!" She yelled as InuYasha landed face first into the ground. She was at his side in and instant helping him up. "Cool it Inu-sama! You two have to work together ya know!" She yelled looking up at Tasuki looked innocent. InuYasha sat up and put an arm around Yoshimi. "Fine!" He pushed up to where he was standing and pulled Yoshimi with him. He looked at Tasuki one more time as he headed back toward his sleeping bag. "Teh." Was all he said. Yoshimi smiled and turned to Tasuki. "Is he always like that?" Tasuki asked looking at the hanyou. "Yeah." Yoshimi answered, as she looked at InuYasha her smile growing. "Like that Dog-boy do ya?" Tasuki asked she shook her head. "No, he's just always been there for me. I have much respect for him." She replied turning back to Tasuki. "Why'd you kiss me Gen-chan?" She asked her blue-gray eyes blinking like a child's. He looked up at the night sky "Dunno, one of them spur of the moments I guess." He said with a nod. She laughed; _she has a wonderful laugh, like silver bell_. He thought smiling; she turned grabbing his hand and dragging him back toward camp. She set up another sleeping bag for him. She yawned, "I'm going to sleep." Yoshimi said crawling into her sleeping bag that was next to Vash. Vash had already fallen asleep and was snoring. InuYasha was starring up at the sky; Tasuki laid down and fell asleep quickly. _Three now, what's running through Yoshimi's head. First she quits her job, and now she off capturing more bishies.  _InuYasha thought as he looked over at his trainer. He snuggled into his own sleeping bag feeling sleep grab him quickly.

The next morning Yoshimi made pancakes and bacon. Tasuki and Vash were diving in when InuYasha awoke; he had to push the two to get anything. "Hey no pushing." Yoshimi said smiling as she handed InuYasha a plate. "Whatever." He said flatly has he crossed his legs and ate. "MMM!! Yoshimi this is wonderful!" Vash said holding his plate out for another helping. Yoshimi giggled as she placed some more food on Vash's plate. "Feh!" InuYasha muttered between mouthfuls, when he finished he handed the plate to Yoshimi. She looked at him her eyes held his for a moment before he turned away and headed toward the stream he found yesterday. Tasuki set his plate down and looked at Yoshimi who was eating her own food. Vash finished and set his plate down as well. Yoshimi finished quickly and gathered the dirty dishes; she headed toward the stream when Vash took the dirty plates from her. "Oh no you don't! You made camp! You cooked! I'm cleaning the dishes!!" He exclaimed posing dramatically. Yoshimi laughed and nodded and began to roll up the sleeping bags and shove them back into their capsules. Tasuki shook his head and stopped Yoshimi. "Nope! If he can clean the dishes, I'm gonna put this things away!" He said as began to roll up the sleeping bags. Yoshimi sighed and sat under a large tree. InuYasha came back and looked at Vash and Tasuki, he turned to Yoshimi with a question mark above his head. "They wanted to so don't look at me like that!" She said crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him. He walked up to her and bent down to where their faces were merely inches apart. "Oh yeah?" He said forcing an eyebrow to twitch. "Yeah!" She exclaimed poking his nose. They both laughed, Tasuki and Vash were watching, laughing. The two ignored the laughing boys; InuYasha pulled Yoshimi to her feet. "Better get going." He said she nodded as she grabbed her bag putting the capsules Tasuki had fixed into it as well as the no cleaning dishes. "Move out!" She said laughing as headed toward the path. 

They seemed to walk for hours till they came to the next town. Yoshimi had to show the gate guard her 'phone' that held her id. He nodded and allowed her and her three bishonen into the city. They checked into a small hotel, Yoshimi had to pull for a four bed room, Tasuki and InuYasha refused to have to sleep together or having one of them sleep with Yoshimi. Vash laughed and was beaten for it. Yoshimi sighed and pulled some money to pay for four beds. She made sure and told Tasuki and InuYasha they were going to work to earn that money back. That evening they explored the town, Yoshimi got obsessed about the local clothing store, the bishonen had to drag her away from the window. Tasuki and InuYasha explored the weapons shop thoroughly and begged for upgraded weapons, only to be hit with the 'hotel price tag'. Vash wanted to go to local bar Tasuki did too. So begging them not to get drunk Yoshimi handed them a small bit of money and she and InuYasha headed for the gym. Yoshimi signed her and InuYasha in and they headed toward the training room. "Gonna practice or something Yos-chan?" InuYasha asked as he drew Tetsusaiga. She shook her head and took a seat against the back wall as InuYasha began to hack away at a punching bag. She titled her head back and looked up at the ceiling, _it's been awhile since I've been to a gym, heh._ She thought with a laugh, "What's so funny?" InuYasha asked as he continued to hack at the bag. "Just thinking…" She said closing her eyes and opening them again. Vash and Tasuki came in an hour later, drunk. Yoshimi shook her head as she dragged them to a co-ed bathroom and placed both of their heads in different sinks turning the water on. Instantly they pulled their heads from the sink and scowled at Yoshimi. She giggled, as their once spiky hair was in a wet mess a top of their heads. She left the bathroom laughing into tears; they came out a few seconds later. "Hey Yos-chan…whoa…HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!" InuYasha doubled over in laugher seeing the other two bishonen's head's soaked. Vash and Tasuki each grabbed their trainer and the hanyou and dragged them from the gym and to the hotel. Each took his or her respective bed and laid down. Both InuYasha and Yoshimi were still in fits of laughter, so Tasuki and Vash each grabbed a cup of water. Tasuki stood over Yoshimi, and Vash over InuYasha. "One, Two…THREE!" They yelled as the dumped the water on the two. Yoshimi pounced on Tasuki, InuYasha merely kicked Vash. Tasuki smiled up at Yoshimi who playfully pawed his face before crawling back onto to her bed, which squished beneath her. After a few minutes she passed out clinging to the dampness of her sheets. InuYasha watched as Yoshimi, then Vash, and finally Tasuki fell asleep. He got up and turned off the lights and slipped back into his bed. He finally gave into sleep as he heard Yoshimi mummer something in her sleep. 

She was screaming now, her screams woke her three bishonen up; Vash ran and hit the lights. She was trashing in her sheets screaming her lungs out. InuYasha began to shake her as Tasuki ran for some water. Vash paled, she wasn't waking up. Tasuki dumped another cup of cold water on his trainer. She remained screaming. A knock came to the room door. Vashed answered it, three other trainers and their bishies stood outside it angrily. "Shut her up will you?!" One yelled, "Damnit she's asleep and she won't wake up!" InuYasha yelled back pulling her closer to him. "Come on Yos-chan wake up please." She shook but her screams stopped. She remained asleep she seemed fine. "Whats wrong with her?" Vash asked closing the door. "I don't know." InuYasha said holding Yoshimi tightly. Tasuki sat down on the bed next to InuYasha and checked Yoshimi's breathing. "Bad dream most likely." He said, "But those screams…that was unreal." Vash said sitting down on his bed. Yoshimi squinted her eyes before she opened them. "What's going on?" She said with a yawn. The three starred wide-eyed at her. "Did you have a bad dream Yos-chan?" Tasuki said patting her head. "No…why?" She asking looking at them, Vash walked over and sat next to her, InuYasha felt her head. "You were screaming madly, you woke up everyone in this hotel!" Vash said his eyes full of worry. "I was?" she said looking at her sheets. They all sat in silence, Yoshimi feel against InuYasha's chest asleep. Vash went back to his bed and laid down, Tasuki did the same. Sighing InuYasha lay down on Yoshmi's bed with her hoping he wouldn't wake her up. Vash grumbled as he stood up and turned off the lights again. 

The next morning they left the small town and continued onward toward Balkan. Once again Yoshimi and InuYasha were tangled in an argument about which way to go. "Its this way!" InuYasha yelled pointing toward a right path, they had managed to find a forked road, and the two debated on which fork to take. "No!" Yoshimi yelled pointing at the map, "It the on straight ahead!" "Oye! Lets just go straight!" That was Vash and Tasuki looked at each other and walked on the straight path. "Fine." InuYasha grumbled walking slowly behind Yoshimi, she stopped suddenly and fell to her knees holding her head. InuYasha was instantly at her side, "Yoshimi? What's wrong?" The other two turned around as Yoshimi pushed InuYasha away and ran fast in the forest on their right. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled jumping up and heading after her. "Come on Vash." Tasuki said pulling out his tessen, Vash nodded and reached for his gun. Yoshimi ran to a small pond where she stood till she heard someone crash down behind her. "YOSHIMI WHY DID YOU….you…" She turned to look at the hanyou her eyes were full black, she snapped her fingers and instantly her fans appeared in her hands. "Yos?" She leapt into the air holding her fans across her chest. InuYasha moved quickly as she came crashing down like she had when she fought Yukio. She stood up smiling as she snapped her fingers again making her fans disappear. She walked back to the lake and dove in. Vash and Tasuki now entered the small clearing seeing InuYasha starring at the lake. "What wrong?" Tasuki said poking the bishonen with his tessen. "She attacked me." InuYasha said flatly, he sat on the ground crossing his legs and arms. Vash moved to the lake side, "Well where is she?" Vash said his voice seemed cold now. "She dove into the lake!" InuYasha yelled. "Good enough." Vash muttered setting down his gun and taking off his red coat. "What hell are you doing?!" Both InuYasha and Tasuki screamed. "Going after her of course! Come on Tasuki lets go!" He said as he dove in. "Nah I'll stay behind thanks!" Tasuki said turning his back to the water, he shivered. Vash swam deep into the pond where he found Yoshimi, she had her legs bound in weeds and she was floating upside down with her eyes closed. He quickly freed her from the weeds and pulled her to the surface. He gasped for air as he held her high, after a few seconds she managed to wake up. She looked at face her face full of horror. "What's wrong?" Vash asked worried now. "A dragon!" She sat clinging to tightly to Vash, something moved below him. "Eeep!" He yelled swimming fast to the shore and practically jumping out holding Yoshimi. "Mizu no Ryu!!" A dragon made of water emerged from the pond and headed for Vash and Yoshimi. "Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!" InuYasha sliced through the dragon with his claws. A bishoujo appeared standing the center of the lake on a large blue hump. "Pretty good, but that girl has to die." Yoshimi pulled from Vash and grabbed a ball. She snapped her fingers as a single fan appeared. She held the fan in front of her as she leapt into the air. "YOSHIMI!!" The three bishonen yelled as she was directly above the bishoujo she threw the ball, it caught the bishoujo, though she was screaming. The blue hump disappeared and the ball returned to Yoshimi's hand. She snapped her fingers and the fan disappeared, she fell into the water. After a few moments she managed to drag herself on the shore clutching the ball in her hand. "I caught Umi." She said between breaths, Tasuki whimpered, Vash laughed, and InuYasha shook Yoshimi, "BAKA!!" He yelled, she smiled at him and passed out. "She does that a lot now a days." Vash said InuYasha kicked him.  

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'

Baah this took me awhile to write X.x I've had some tests it's not even funny! And I have yet another tomorrow…I dislike six-week schedules, after being on nine-weeks it can really throw you for a loop! Ah well I hope you liked this chapter. :3 I enjoyed writing it, well up till the last part with Umi, eh could have been better!  But I'm really starting to wonder if anyone reads this? If your reading this ;.; please tell something ok?! ::waves an Oreo around:: I'll give ya a cookie!!! ;.; I hate begging! Next chapter ' Deeper into Soul' see ya soon!

-Usagi


	7. Deeper Soul

Seven-Deeper Soul  
  


- Ok it gets weird but hand with me please!-  
  
_"Come Yoshimi, change for me."_ Yoshimi grabbed the sides of her head and screamed. Someone was calling her, and inside she was changing. "No!" She yelled again, _"Yes change for me." _The voice echoed inside her brain. 

She was screaming. Umi sat up instantly and looked at her trainer. She was hunched over against the tree holding her head. InuYasha was already in front of her trying to remove her hands. Vash and Tasuki were standing up looking around. "Its Legato." Vash said his eyes narrowing. "Lewho?" Tasuki said in a serious tone. "A Gung-ho-Gun, he can control minds." Vash answered looking nervously at Yoshimi. "He can force someone do either kill themselves, kill someone else, or both. I really hope that I'm wrong and this is all a bad dream!" Vash yelled charging off into the darkness of the forest. Without hesitation Tasuki ran after him.

Umi eyes widen and quickly was on her feet. She closed her eyes and in a rush of water her outfit changed ready for battle. "Please be wrong." She muttered grasping her sword firmly. 

"Yos-chan! Yos-chan!" InuYasha yelled shaking his trainer, tears were pouring from her eyes. She was shaking her screaming echoed inside his brain. "What hell is going on, you're awake so why won't you respond!" He cried shaking her more. Worry flashed in his eyes, he saw Vash and Tasuki take off into the woods and Umi change into some weird outfit and was holding a sword. 

She shook violently before a bright light seemed to consume her. InuYasha was thrown backward into another tree. Umi gawked at what she saw. When the light faded, Yoshimi sat there her eyes a bright blue, her hair slivery while and held my different ribbons and rings. She had a small set of angelic looking wings. Her skin was as pale as the moon, and she was wearing an only large white ribbon that was wrapped around her from her breasts to her knees, almost like a dress. Large golden rings adorned her wrists, ankles and neck. She had a crescent moon on her forehead that was on its side. 

Tears continued to stream down her face, she wasn't human now, but a mere halfling. One more thing she rather forget, Toshiro was going to kill her, she could feel it. InuYasha's jaw dropped and Umi fell to her knees. Vash and Tasuki had come back now and nearly fell over at the site. "WHAT HELL!!" The three bishonen yelled it didn't help. 

Yoshimi stood up and starred at the ground her tears falling like ran. Umi stood up and walked to her trainer and hesitated before touching the other girl's shoulder. "What happened?" She asked Yoshimi sucked in air. "Heard of those halflings running around?" Yoshimi ask sounding calm. "Yeah." Umi said the boys came closer. "You're looking at one." Yoshimi muttered. 

"How?" InuYasha asked gulping. "Toshiro, back when he played, had fallen in love with is Usagi, or better known as Sailor Moon. And since Mamoru was never around, yeah." Yoshimi answered, she was gazing up at the moon and sighed. "What about Mina?" Vash asked raising a brow. "Well after my birth Toshiro called it quits and returned to the real world. Mina came in a few years later I under stand." "So how is you can be human and live in the real world if your part bishoujo?" Umi asked. "I begged Tokio-sama and LSS-sama to allow me to look human and to live with my father since I didn't really belong in my mother's territory." "So how come you've only be in the game for two years?" Tasuki asked musing on something. "Because after I turned fifteen LSS-sama said I could work as a Moderator for the game and be able to move between parents at will. And also granted me the power to capture bishies. " 

----With Yukio

"She's what?!" Yukio yelled looking oddly at Legato. "Yes my Lord, it seems that 'Yoshimi' girl is really a halfling." Legato answered bowing. "Hmm, now things get interesting." Yukio replied seeming smug. 

----

They waited outside of the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon territory's gates. Yoshimi had gone in an hour ago, and still hadn't come back. A Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus were guarding the gate. Uranus huffed every time InuYasha or Umi would ask if they could go in. Mars shook her head and would say "We're sorry, Queen Serenity's orders." 

After the second hour passed Yoshimi came back with a Sailor Venus in toe. She was still in her halfling form, "Mars-sama please allow my..bishies to come in." Yoshimi said bowing. "Fine Yoshimi-hime." Mars answered and opened the gates. The four looked at each other and mouthed 'hime' at once. Yoshimi shook her head, "Come guys or would you rather wait out here for a week?" She said and Venus began to usher the four along. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 X.x Okie I spaced the paragraphs, after the trail and error of spacing the lines in Word and then them not showing up in FF.net (plus the comments about it.) I spaced them. ::whacks FF.net:: Anyway, yeah I got weird O.o I dunno I had a brain poof that said 'Make Yoshimi a halfling!'(See Songwind's 'Bishonen and Bishoujo' for more.) And so I ended up rewriting the chapter for that. o.O Maybe it will make sense more. O.o Or maybe it will just be weird!! Either way…yeah…ok next chapter 'Truth' see you soon!

--Usagi

PS-Sorry its so short!


	8. Truth

Eight-Truth

"Mina!!! Mina!!!" Toshiro was screaming and running through the small apartment. He ran into Mina's room and starred at her computer screen. She hadn't accessed the bishie world, so she must be working. He moved the mouse to the 'enter button', "Take me Yoshimi!" He yelled as he clicked the button.

------

Yoshimi sigh while Queen Serenity was talking with her bishies. "Talking about me no doubt. I should have known this would happen. It was just a matter of time." She sighed; a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to find Chibiusa standing behind her.

"Hey sis, glad to see your back." The pink haired girl said smiling and ^^ing. Yoshimi tried to smile but it was hard. "Come on its not that bad." Chibiusa said hugging her older sister. "Mama and Papa will take care of anything. And if I heard correctly your Papa has arrived." 

Yoshimi's face dropped as Chibiusa let go and grabbed her right hand and dragged her back toward the palace. "Come now Yoshimi!" She yelled running now.

--------

"Why would she lie!?" InuYasha yelled glaring at Queen Serenity. "Because not many humans could understand her. Not to mention all the people that would come after her! " The queen yelled her eyes narrowing at the hanyou. 

"What about her father? Or LSS-sama and Toiko-sama?" Vash asked leaning against the wall his eyes closed and covered by his sunglasses. "They did what they could. This is…" The main entrance door burst open as Toshiro ran him, his blonde hair clinging to his head and his dull gray eyes flashed seeing Serenity. 

"Where is she?" He asked doing his best not to fall over, Umi rushed toward him and helped him keep his balance. "Your daughter is out in the garden." Serenity answered bowing. 

InuYasha walked out of the main hall grabbing a nearby Sailor Mercury. She screamed and kicked him. He winced "Damnit women I just wanted to know where the damn garden is!" He yelled, she looked at him and pulled away huffing and pointed toward the eastern part of the palace grounds. 

--------

 Chibiusa was talking with Palla Palla who was playing with her dolls. Yoshimi sat on the railing that over looked the city below. Her hair blew gently in wind, she sighed and looked up at the sky. 

Chibiusa had forced her to wear an old gown of hers. It was light pink and had a tube top and no straps. It came to her ankles and had a white lace piece that ran up the skirt and to her waist only on the front. There was a bow in the back that's tails cascaded down to the ground and then some. 

She blinked and turned her head to find InuYasha coming toward her. One of her ability's to sense another chi. He stopped noticing she was looking at him. He blinked as his eyes roamed the dress; she blushed and slid down off the rail falling off in the valley below. His eyes widen in shock as he ran over to the railing and looked down.

Chibiusa and Palla Palla looked up and laughed. He soon saw her hovering below him her wings flapping, her arms across her chest. "Oh yeah…" InuYasha said sweatdroping and turning his back on her. She flew up and sat once more on the railing next to him with her back to him. 

Silence pasted except Chibiusa and Palla Palla's laughter. A Sailor Saturn came and joined the other two bishoujo and then the three left. "See ya later sis!" Chibiusa called as she waved. "Sis?" InuYasha asked his arms across his chest. "Yes, she's the true daughter of Serenity-mama." Yoshimi said tilting her slightly to where she could look at the hanyou. 

"Yos-chan?" "Hmm?", "Uhh…never mind." InuYasha said pushing himself from the rail and turned leaning over it leaving just a few inches between him and Yoshimi. "Yoshimi!" Yoshimi turned seeing Toshiro and Serenity coming towards her. InuYasha stood up and turned to face the two.

Behind Toshiro and Serenity were Vash, Umi, and Tasuki. Yoshimi quickly flew up off the rail and landed next to InuYasha startling him a bit. "Yes?" She said bowing to her parents. "Please Yoshimi no need to be formal with us." Serenity said. "Hai Mama." Yoshimi answered standing up right. "Well?" Toshiro asked looking his daughter in the eye. "I wish to go back to the way things were Papa." Yoshimi said looking up at the sky. 

"Do you know that now you cannot log out." Toshiro said, "Hai, I knew that when I left my job as a moderator. I kinda enjoy just being a normal trainer." She answered smiling. "You are aware that you still have you ability to change?" Serenity asked looking questioningly at Yoshimi. She nodded as she tossed a single strand of hair over her shoulder.

Yoshimi stretched her arms and sighed. "But if you both don't mind I'd like to stay here for awhile in this form." She said looking her parents in the eye. Both nodded, "Wonderful!" Yoshimi exclaimed clapping her hands together. That night a small banquet was held, Mamoru keep in between Toshiro and Serenity while Chibiusa and Yoshimi danced for everyone. 

Vash and Tasuki of course ended up drunk and hitting on a Sailor Neptune, only to be beaten up by a Sailor Uranus. Umi talked with the Sailor Mercury from before and a Sailor Star Maker. InuYasha sat starring at Yoshimi who was now dancing with an Elios. Chibiusa sat next to InuYasha and poked him. "Hey you, you're a hanyou correct?" She asked her large pink eyes blinking. He nodded but his eye never left Yoshimi's dance figure. "So you and my older sister have something in common!" She exclaimed and laughed. 

InuYasha ears perked up and now he turned his head to look at her. "Your point?" He asked gruffly, she ^^'ed and grinned. "You like her right?" She said clapping her hands. InuYasha sweatdropped and looked down at the table before him. "What's it to you." He said standing up and exiting the hall. 

Yoshimi stopped dancing and looked after InuYasha, "Excuse me." She said bowing to Elios who shrugged and walked over to Chibiusa. She followed InuYasha back to the garden that was lit by crystal lamps. It was lovely; the city below has the lights on. He leaned against the railing; she came up next to him and did the same. "What?" He asked gruffly, she giggled. "I heard what Chibiusa said." She said softly, he looked at her then back to the city.

"Really? What else can you do in this form Yos-chan?" He asked as if I he didn't really care. "Fly, sense ones chi which is good if someone coming up behind you. I can hear well, and use some forms of magic." She said turning to face him. He looked at and his ears wiggled a bit. "Magic?" She nodded, "Would you like to see InuYasha?" She asked taking his left hand. 

Before he could answer he was hovering in the air in a yellow transparent ball. She flew up and he followed, well the ball did he was just going along for the ride. She flew up fast till they were in front of the moon gazing down at the world below. "What is this thing?!" He yelled poking the side. "A ball of light, neat ya?" She said grinning. "YeaAAAAAHHHHHH!!" He cried as she sped downward him as well. They were going so fast it everything was blurry. In a matter of seconds they now were just a few inches above the ground. The stop was so sudden InuYasha was thrown forward and fell out of the ball.

"Ow." He muttered sitting up, she continued to hover in front of him smiling and giggling. "Yeah I but its funny to you!" He yelled jumping up and grabbing her tackling her to the ground. She screamed and giggled as she slipped from his grasp and few higher into the air. 

"Now that was uncalled for!" She laughed, he laughed up sitting up once more. They were back in the garden the lights began to dim. Sighing Yoshimi landed and held out a hand to InuYasha. "Come on its time for bed." She said as she helped him up releasing his hand almost instantly and heading back inside.

"Oooh this is nice!!!" Umi exclaimed flopping down on a large bed in a well-furnished room painted in gold and silver. Yoshimi sat on the bed next to Umi's and laid down. "Yeah nice." She muttered before passing out. Umi giggled as her friend changed back in her human form and curled up into the sheets. The boys were in the next room, InuYasha was yelling at Tasuki and Vash and they were yelling back hiccupping. Umi shook her head as she laid down and pulled the sheets around her falling asleep. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

^^ Well does sound better now? Clear as mud yes? Baah, ok this chapter isn't too great X.x I had a headache while writing so its kinda iffy. Well that's all the comments for this chapter, coming up 'Light' see ya soon!

--Usagi 


	9. Light

Nine-Light

Yoshimi awoke the next morning just before dawn; she slipped out of the bed and tiptoed to the door so she wouldn't wake Umi up. She silently slipped out the door and changed into her halfling form. The sky was slowly turning pink as she found herself on the railing in the garden. 

Grinned as the coolness of the air blew by her. She was in an overly large teeshirt and boxers that Mamoru had given her. After all her things were still in Balkan. She flapped her winging timidly as she sensed someone behind her. She turned to see Tasuki yawning as he strood through the garden.

"Morning." She sat causing him to trip; he got up quickly and looked at her. "Whoa." Was the only thing he said before coming up beside her and leaning on the railing. "What are ye doin up this early Yoshimi?" He asked yawning again. "I should be asking you the same thing." She muttered as she flew off the railing and hovered in front of him.

"You should go back to bed Gen-chan you look like you didn't sleep to well." She said patting his head and flying off into the sunrise. He blinked and rubbed his eyes grunting as he turned and made his way back to the rooms.

Half and hour later she returned the same spot her bare feet touching the coolness of the railing. She yawned stretching her arms toward the sky. Someone giggle, her eyes narrowed in the direction, her mother and 'step'father were a mere 20 feet away looking at her. "Hmm. You know Yoshimi those clothes are a bit big on you." Mamoru giggled.

"Humph!" Yoshimi said crossing her arms over her chest and looking toward the rooms. Two figures departed from one, Vash, and InuYasha. Her wings flapped a bit as smile creped on her face. The adults titled their heads as Yoshimi launched upward from the railing and flew high into the sky.

She flew till she was directly above the two figures as they slowly moved toward the feasting hall. She grinned move as she dived landing perfectly on her feet in front of them, causing them both to scream and topple backwards. "Morning!" She said in a chipper tone holding her arms behind her back and bend forward blinking at them. 

Vash blinked back and stood up laughing. InuYasha however growled as he jumped up standing a mere inch from her his face red in angry and hands balled into fists. "What hell do you think your doing?!" He yelled, she whimpered standing up and holding a hand up over her mouth and tip of her nose. 

"Just thought I'd say good morning." She said, neither noticed that Vash had already left, InuYasha shook in rage growling. She smiled and ^^'ed at him giggling. He blinked and sweatdropped, looking at her. She wore an over sized shirt and boxers that were to big for her but had been tied on the right side so they wouldn't fall. She looked funny standing there like that, he chuckled a bit. 

She turned on her heel and started to fly upward, he sighed and turned around. She looked over her shoulder at his retreating figure, she laughed again. She moved her right hand upward as he was incased in the same yellow ball from yesterday. He blinked and turned around falling backwards as he hit the edge of the ball.

"Don't you want to come with me?" She asked, "Why not." He replied yawned and sitting down crossing his legs and arms. She giggled as she lept from the ground, she flew up at a graduated pace, yawning still sleepy. She flew toward a small hill that rested on the far end of the city. She landed the ball dropping down beside her, she made a cutting motion with her right hand the ball disappeared. InuYasha stood up and looked around. 

Yoshimi flopped down on the ground and laid backwards. InuYasha looked down at her, her eyes closed as she let out a yawn. "Why are you awake if your sleepy?" He asked crouching down next to her. She opened one eye and looked looked at him. "Dunno." Was all she said before yawning again, he poked at one of her wings. She rolled over and sat up folding her arms across her chest. "What?" He asked blinking, she sighed and stood up flapping her wings. 

She rose into the air a good three feet above him, "Maybe I will go back to bed." She started to fly off when he began yelling. "HEY!! DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME HERE!! HEY!!!" She giggled and summoned another ball of light around him. She flew off back toward the palace nearly falling from the sky everytime she yawned.

InuYasha sweatdropped as he watched her nearly fall. "Well maybe it would be safer if  I walked!" He yelled started off back toward the way they came. Her eye narrowed as she zoomed down in front of him landing her feet on his head. She was holding herself in the air but if anyone were to see this, they'd think she was really standing on his head. 

"Onward then!" She yelled mixed with a yawn as she pointed forward. To make things difficult he flopped too the ground and Yoshimi lost her balance feeling the loss of something for her toes to touch and went crashing down into his lap. "Ow!" Both yelled at once, Yoshimi turned to looked at him her eyes blinking like that of a small child. 

He looked back at her and she at him for a couple of minutes. She laughed before finally rising into the air twirling about like a fairy before him. He laughed as well, after his trainer was acting like a complete idiot. Of course if he had heard right, her mother was the same way when she was young. "It's a great day to be alive!" She chanted in a songful voice as she continued to twirl in midair. 

She once gave a tired look as she landed back on the ground laying atop the soft grass curling herself into a ball. "You should have stayed in bed!" He muttered shaking her, she had managed to pass out into a deep slumber. Curseing under his breath he lifted her up and started off once more.

----Afternoon

She was still asleep and it was already lunch time. Queen Serenity explained that she was exerting too much energy while holding her 'humanish' form and thus she was sleepy. "Well why didn't this happen before?" Vash asked leaning back in his seat. "Well good question. She probably managed to hide the fact she had changed into her true form every once in awhile to rest." Serenity nodded thinking aloud to herself. 

InuYasha sat listening to this and sighed his thoughts roaming back into days passed. Umi poked him as Queen Serenity spoke again. "InuYasha have you notice this strange behavior before in Yoshimi?" She asked leaning lightly on the table before her. 

He thought about it, "Well yeah. There were plenty of times she'd just lay in bed with the sheets pulled over her head and asked me not to bother her so she could sleep." He said with a fained yawn. 

Tasuki (who was partly drunk) burped and looked at InuYasha. "And ya didn't think ta check on her!!  -burp- What in da heck were ye thinking! Baka hanyou!!" InuYasha gave in a death stare and started to stand up. 

At that moment the doors of the small meeting hall swung opened and there stood a sleepy looking Yoshimi, her hair was messy she was rubbing her left eye, and the shirt she was wearing was hanging slightly of her right shoulder. 

"Nyo, mommy…-yawn- tell Chibiusa and Palla to quit being so loud!" Yoshimi said yawning and turning around shirt slipping more. She started off and the doors slammed with a heavy 'thud'. Everyone blinked their eyes starring from Yoshimi had once stood. 

"That girl never changes." Serenity said with a laugh, the bishies however looked her as if she had grown another head. "Are you kidding?! She sounded so…normal for once!" Umi exclaimed, "Hmm? Doesn't she always act that way?" Serenity asked tilting her head to one side. The four shook her heads (Tasuki nearly fell out of the chair but managed to grab the table at the last minute.).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

^^;; Sorry it took awhile to write this one, I've just been so busy with exams all week! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter (personally I didn't care for it). Coming up 'Moody' see you soon!


	10. Moody

Chapter Ten: Moody

"Errr! Celestial Light Entrapment!" Yoshimi yelled swinging her right arm with her fan in hand. It released a silvery white beam that formed a chain around Elios sending him to the ground. He smirked up at her as he pulled his arms out to his sides breaking the bonds. He once more rose into the air grinning. 

"Nice try Yos-chan." He posed once more for an attack. She sweatdropped as she brought her fans up to cover her face. "I won't lose!" She yelled her voice shaking slightly, Elios smirked more hearing the quiver. 

"Really? Oh we'll see about that!" He yelled as he flew forward. She grinned behind her fans, she quickly dropped them to her sides and shot upward and moved her fans in front of her pointed down to Elios. 

"Crescent Moon Binding!" A large crescent moon that merely a transparent light hued in yellow shot down at Elios landing below his feet. He smiled and tried to fly upward only to find that he was stuck. He looked down a found his feet were stuck to the moon. 

"Damn.", "Shock Wave!" Yoshimi cried as lighting sparks flew up from the moon shocking Elios for a moment before stopped. Elios fell to his knees as he was gently placed on the ground and moon disappeared. 

Grinning Yoshimi landed gracefully in front of him and held out a hand to help him up. "Your too good!" He yelled hugging his friend, both laughed as they turned (they happened to been what what would be considered and outside arena, more like a small outside training area.) to find a small group watching them from a distance. Yoshimi broke the hug and thrust a peace sign into the air.  A loud "WOOOOHOOO!!" was heard, Yoshimi shook her head _Hi Vash!_ She thought mentally waving at the group. 

-----Flashback

She was lying against the tree her legs spotted with blood. Her shoulders were slumped forward; her hair was a mess and covered her face. Her chin touch her chest her breath was short and made it seem as if she was dead. 

"I smell human blood…" InuYasha muttered to Miroku who nodded motioning the girls to follow them. InuYasha ran toward the scent he stopped at a clearing that was barely lit with light, the only light in which was beaming down on Yoshimi. 

"Yoshimi!" All of them yelled at once rushing toward her. She didn't signal, or say anything, Kagome whimpered starring down her her legs. "Oh my…" Sango said covering her mouth, Miroku and InuYasha looked at each other. 

"What the hell happened to her!" InuYasha growled picking up his trainer, he looked to the small path that lead back to the house, small spots of blood littered the ground. "Is she dead?" Shippou asked nervously from Kagome's shoulder. 

"No." Miroku answered looking at the girl as the troupe marched forward toward the house. "Damnit, who ever did this will pay." InuYasha growled Miroku shook his head. "Whatever happened InuYasha cannot be paid for, what's lost is lost. Just be thankful she's not dead." He said with a slight nod to the girls, both of who were pale as ghosts.

----End of Flash back

InuYasha sat in a tree branch above the crowd of people who were gathered around Yoshimi and Elios. "Feh." He said starring off into the distant. _That memory always haunts me. Its understandable, after all she looked dead, but wouldn't I have known that somehow? I never really guessed what had happened to her, I never paid much attention till after she told me. Damnit. I wish there was something I could have done!! _

_Oh quit beating yourself up over it!_ A voice echoed inside his head__

_What the hell do you mean? It's…its…_He thought looking down at her.

_It wasn't your fault. _The voice said again, it rang clearly it was feminine.

_Who are you? You don't sound at all like me!!_ His thoughts screamed Yoshimi winced. But shook it off smiling to Chibiusa.

_Think InuYasha!_ The voice yelled back laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" He screamed falling out of the tree. Everyone starred at him, Yoshimi simply giggled. He stood up pointing a finger at her she nodded. "Nani?" Chibiusa asked titling her head to one side. Elios put his arm around her, "Mental issues!" He said with a laugh, Yoshimi busted into a fit of giggles. 

_That's right InuYasha!_ She said mentally waving a hand at him. _Its funny being in your head._ "Well get out of it!!" He yelled between clenched teeth turning on his heels and stalking off. "Well it's a moody one!" A Venus said with a high-pitched giggle. 

------Later that day

She leaned against him half asleep. "Damnit woman get off me!" He growled trying to push her away. They were sitting in her room with Umi, Vash, Tasuki, Chibiusa, and Elios. All of who were playing a game of Old Maid. InuYasha and Yoshimi weren't playing because one, Yoshimi lost in the first round. And two, InuYasha had a hard time getting the point of the game.

So the two were sitting nearby watching, but Yoshimi was having trouble staying awake and was leaning against InuYasha for support. Umi looked over at the two and shook her head. "Your bed is over there Yoshimi." She said flatly.

"I know but –yawn- I'm not –yawn- tired!" She said yawning again. "Like hell your not!" InuYasha hissed grabbing his trainer's shoulders and shaking her violently. "Inu!! –shake- Inu!!! –shake, standing up- SIT! SIT! SIT!" 

He went face first into the carpet only to sit up after the spell wore off having a bloody nose. "Damn you." He muttered turned back to the game holding the sleeve of his kimono top over his nose. "Whatever." Yoshimi said with another yawn before flopping down onto her bed and snuggling into her sheets. 

----Flashback

He set her down gently on the couch she groaned lightly and attempted to open her eyes. Miroku knelt down beside her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Stay still, your still badly injured you shouldn't move to much." He said smiling as best he could. 

InuYasha folded his arms across his chest starring worriedly down at her. Sango and Kagome were gathering some herbs and had gone to fetch Kaede to help them. Shippou was now resting on Miroku's shoulder muttering on how he wished she got better soon. 

"Heh. Me move? I'm lucky to be speaking, I shouldn't have forced myself here but –groan-…I didn't want to stay there!" She yelled a few tears escaping her half closed eyes. She sat up ignoring the boy's protests. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to make it neat it as possible. 

"You shouldn't…" Miroku started. "There's a lot of things I shouldn't do, but I'm doing aren't I?" She replied gruffly. "What happened to you." InuYasha said his eyes narrowing. Her dull blue-gray eyes met his and held them before looking away to speak.

"You remember how I told you Yukio wanted me in that way. But I refused saying I wasn't ready?" She asked Miroku backing up slightly, already knowing where this was ending up. "Yeah?" InuYasha answered, part of him wanted her not take it any further. But something deep inside his mind told him to let her speak.

"He was going to get me anyway possible. –choking back tears- He succeeded. Toshiro and Mina weren't home; he said he was coming over. He said we needed to talk." She couldn't go on, tears escaped freely flowing like a river down her cheeks. 

"I'll kill him!!!" InuYasha growled his hand on his sword's handle. It was shaking with rage; Shippou jumped down onto Yoshimi's shoulder and hugged her neck. Miroku starred blankly at her as the three ladies returned. 

-----End of Flashback

She sat up instantly to find Chibiusa sleeping soundly next other and Umi in the next bed. The boys were all on the floor; Vasha and Tasuki were snoring loudly and nearly kicking each other in the head. 

Tears were running down her cheeks. Memories haunted her and constantly forced her mood to change. Why did it constantly come back to her? Just the thought of being in the woods against that tree. Slowly bleeding and waiting for strength and conciseness to return so she could find someone, anyone to help her. 

What did it matter now? Like Miroku had said, what was done was done and there's nothing that could be done about it. Right? InuYasha now sat up and looked around the room. His eyes landed on his trainer who seemed transfixed with the wall before her. 

_Yoshimi?_ He thought hoping she was reading his thoughts, after all he couldn't just say it out loud. __

_Go to sleep InuYasha_. She said closing her eyes and laying back down.

_Feh. You're too easy to read you know that? Look its ok. Yukio is…well ok he's not gone but at least he can't get you here. Relax and enjoy yourself like you have been!_ He said before he passed down again. 

Yoshimi smiling snuggling into the sheets falling asleep once more. 

The next morning she awoke due to Chibiusa kicking her as she crawled out of bed. She yelled sitting up grabbing her side and glaring at her younger sister. Who merely batted her eyelashes before darting out the door Yoshimi at her heels.

"GET BACK HERE!"

" I didn't mean to Yossy!!"

"GRRR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

"AHHHH MOMMY! DADDY!!"

"BIG BABY!" She managed to tackle Chibiusa to the ground when Pluto and Saturn showed up grabbing Yoshimi and holding her back. Chibiusa whimpered standing up dusting off her nightgown. "Your mean!" She yelled blowing Yoshimi a raspberry.

"Grrr! Well if you didn't kick me I wouldn't be mean you brat!" Yoshimi yelled pulling away from the two senshi. "That's not very nice to say Lady Yoshimi." Pluto said with her hands on her hips. "Whatever…" She muttered in return stalking off toward the lake on the west end of the castle grounds. 

----At the lake

She hovered above the center of the lake her gown tail and toes just barely touching the water's surface. She was starring down her reflection. She was a child angel, whose wings had not fully grown; her eyes were sparking like her mothers. 

Her hair was a pale blonde seeming almost white and her skin was fair snow. Her night down was a dark crimson with white lace trimming, no sleeves and at the very top in the front were pink ribbons that tightened the gown around the neck. 

She held her right hand over her reflections face; her hand glowed in a yellowish tint forming a ball of light around it. She flew up about ten feet before releasing a beam into the spot where her reflection once resided. 

"I hate you." She muttered flying down like she was before. Her reflection smiled up at her, "I know." It said reaching out a hand and grabbing her right leg. "What the!" Yoshimi yelled trying to break free of the reflections grasp by flying upward. 

An evil laugh rang through the lake; it scared Yoshimi whose eyes widened as she was pulled under screaming at the top of her lungs.

----------

_Drag her down into the waters deep. _

_Forever here her soul we'll keep!_

_Die little girl you wish not to live._

_We'll grant your wish._

_Do not struggle you can't go free._

_Here you will rot under the sea!_

Someone chanted, it echoed throughout the palace. All ears perked up, the guard ran toward the lake as screams were heard for a second before ceasing. Vash sat up as well as Umi and looked at each other. They awoke Tasuki and InuYasha and all four ran toward the screaming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The poem is of my own creation, I know the 'sea' thing doesn't really fit, but it's all that would rhyme. I don't know about that scene, I was thinking of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Where Harry has to go save his friend from the mermaids. So yeah…^^ Thanks all for your comments their wonderful to read! Hmmm…if didn't read before I'm working really hard to try and get everything updated. So this might be the last update till the end of the week. Next chapters 'Below the Surface', see ya soon!


	11. Beneath the Surface

Chapter Eleven-Beneath the Surface

----------

She struggled as she pulled under gasping her last breath as her head went under. Below her, her 'reflection' continued to pull her downward. Her eyes flashed and changed to a deep blood red. Yoshimi wanted to scream but didn't want to drown to quickly. 

She'd figure away out of this somehow…or hope someone came soon. "Hehe, what losing air quickly are you? Come on deeper!" Her reflection chanted as they neared the lake's bottoms a full 60 feet down. 

-----------

Neptune was scanning the lake while Umi was preparing to dive under with Seresu. Mercury was busy calculating the depth, everyone else stood worriedly next to the lake edge. 

------------

She was chained to an old rust spike that had fallen from some tower. Her refection was laughing at her. Her face was already red, she need air and soon. _Someone help me!! I'm at the bottom of the lake, if anyone can hear me please hurry! I'm losing oxygen!_ She thought praying someone was nearby to catch it. 

-----------

Umi stood straight up as she heard her trainer's voice echo inside her mind. "The bottom?" She asked starring down at the glassy surface. "It will be no problem." Seresu said taking a step into the lake. Umi nodded and climbed onto Seresu's shoulder. 

InuYasha looked to Umi who starred down at the surface of the water till she and the giant…'mashin' dragon. Chibiusa was clinging to Elios and kept saying over and over. "Its all my fault!" Elios would tell her it wasn't but she didn't seem to hear him.

--------

The reflection as swam up to the top just as Umi finished descending. "Lets see if they can tell the difference dear dear Yoshimi!" She taunted as she waved as she spread her fake wings and flew from the water's grasp. Yoshimi eyes widened then turned down to the sandy floor.

-------

"Yoshimi!" Vash screamed pointing to the figure that flew from the water. She gracefully landed shaking the water from her. She smiled and waved. "Sorry about that, I guess it's hard to move under water with wings!" She laughed, InuYasha growled as he pushed past everyone.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he starred at. She looked like Yoshimi, moved and talked like Yoshimi. He sniffed the air, but it wasn't Yoshimi. He drew the Tetsusaiga and pointed it at the fake. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He asked seething through his teeth. "InuYasha!!!" Everyone yelled their eyes widen watching this. 

Chibiusa ran in front of Yoshimi her arms spread out blocking the halfling from view. "Put your sword down! She alive now lets not kill her! She is your trainer after all! Think about yourself! If LSS or Tokio got word you this they'd surely remove you from this world!" She yelled tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Move woman or you'll die along with this fake." InuYasha said raising the sword, Chibiusa eyes widened more for a moment before closing embracing the darkness that was sweeping toward her. "Damnit move!" He yelled starting to bring the sword down. 

-----------

Yoshimi starred up at the surface as she saw a bright pink light flash. _Chibiusa…what's going on up there?_ Her thoughts questioned. Perhaps, for some strange reason she had heshined. But that wouldn't make sense! _Wait…the reflection! _Her eyes widened, she began to pull on the chains the confined her. 

_Damn…its no good._ She thought just a large thump came from behind her. She turned seeing a large…machine dragon? Well a large machine dragon kneeling down and Umi jumping off its shoulder. A sword thrown over her shoulder, she was dressed in battle attire. She smiled at Yoshimi and raised the sword and cut her right chain and then the left. 

Yoshimi fell to her knees rubbing her wrists, Umi grabbed her trainer and dragged her back to the dragon and pulled her up on the shoulder. "Ok Seresu lets go back up now." Umi said as the machine dragon stood up and jumped up toward the surface.

-----------

Chibiusa was using the power of her crystal to protect her at best she could. She was still in training and it was hard to maintain this kind of power. The reflection grinned wickedly as she changed into a hideous beast with green scaly skin, seaweed looking hair and long claws and fangs. 

"Foolish girl!" She yelled placing the tips of her left hand nails at Chibiusa's throat. Chibiusa screamed and the light vanished. InuYasha dropped the sword to the ground and growled re-sheathing it. He drew back his right hand and leapt toward the monster. 

"Let her go! Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!" He brought down his hand on the monsters back. But she too quick, she kept hold of Chibiusa and moved back toward the water her eyes glaring at the hanyou. She tightened her grip on the young senshi's throat and laughed. 

At that moment Seresu, Umi, and Yoshimi rose from the water. The two girls were set upon the bank of the lake and Seresu faded. Yoshimi snapped her fingers as her fans appeared in her hands. The reflection smiled, "Yes try attacking me again. I'll kill your sister." She said tauntingly. 

Yoshimi wordlessly moved forward passing everyone till she and her reflection stood nearly face-to-face. Chibiusa winced as the grip was once more tighten around her frail neck. Yoshimi's ears twitched as she starred off at the small grove of cheery trees next to the lake. 

"Your not real, but! Crescent Moon Binding!" She yelled leaping into the air and pointing her fans toward the grove of trees. She hovered in the air and scanned the trees. The reflection winced and let go of Chibiusa to ran back to her mother and father. Yoshimi looked down at the monster then to the senshi. 

"Seems an old friend has come to play." She said pointing to the forest. The four inners looked to the grove then back to Yoshimi. "We can't see anything!" Mars called up, "Who is it?!" Jupiter said cracking her knuckles relishing the thought of a fighting some youma. 

Yoshimi grinned lifting her right fan up as the four girls were incased in a ball of yellow light. She then moved her right fan in the direction of the grove and the balls flew there. They landed deep within the grove; a scream was heard and then silence. 

Once more Yoshimi lifted her fan as the girl's returned the same way they left. Except Jupiter was holding on to a struggling blue haired girl that wore a light blue 'tire' looking suit and she had a small circular jewel in the center of her forehead. As they landed the girl was thrown at Serenity's feet.

The girl growled holding her left shoulder, "Fisheye? I thought you were dead!" Chibiusa said starring down at the girl. "Did you honestly believe that? Well ok so maybe that WAS my older brother! But still!!!!" She shrieked. Chibiusa laughed, "Oh yeah Fisheyes are transvestites!" She said giggling more. 

Yoshimi landed and feel to her bottom her legs tucked at her sides, she tossed her wet hair over her left shoulder and smiled. Everyone was around Fisheye making their own comments; Yoshimi shook her head as she looked over her shoulder. The monster had been turned to a mere pile of dust.

She struggled to get up to managed anyhow. She walked off toward the sleeping chambers silently. "I forgot how painful staying here was!" She said with a laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo chapter 11!! It's moving on up isn't it? Ok for those who are wondering, yes Fisheye was a guy…don't ask me why or how that's just how Naoko wrote him. And also I doubt that he really did create youma(monster for those of you who are wondering) like the one mentioned. But hey! In the season he was in they were stealing mirrors! And the youma was Yoshimi's reflection!! So yeah!! ^^;; Ok that's stupid, but can understand where I'm coming from right? I didn't do this before so I'll do it now, at the end of chapter 11 go me! I don't own any of the characters in this story except the trainers and Yoshimi!! And well…Toshiro, Mina, and Yukio (I don't like him! Do you?). Ok next chapter coming up is! 'Leaving home and meeting the rose vixen!!' ^^ See ya soon!


	12. Leaving Home and Meeting the Rose Vixen

Chapter Twelve-Leaving Home and Meeting the Rose Vixen

"Ow..oww..oww…" Yoshimi muttered as Umi dragged her along by the wrist. She was now in her 'normal' form. Her blonde locks now a shade of dirty blonde, her blue eyes lost their shine and were dulled. She seemed a few inches shorter, as well as her hair, which had once cascaded down her back now was shoulder length.

"Oh come on Yoshimi you can walk!" Umi Yelled yanking her trainer up and pushing her ahead only to have her smack right into Tasuki and both falling over. 

"OK THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!!" Tasuki roared sitting up and pushing Yoshimi over to the ground. He got up and shook a fist at Umi. "Missy yer asking for it!" He roared. 

Yoshimi sat up and dusted herself off she looked around. Vash and InuYasha had gone off to collect her things in the Balkan forest. So Umi, Tasuki, and herself had said their goodbyes and left the BSSM territory in their friend's tracks. They were presently on a mostly sunny path that seemed to cut straight through the forest.

Yoshimi grunted has she pushed herself from the ground. Her wounds from her last…encounter had left her ribs bruised and her legs bruised as well. Umi and Tasuki were now trading insults. 

"PIG!"

"WENCH!"

 **SMACK!**

"OW!!" Tasuki fell once more on the ground as Umi hovered above him her chest heaving. 

"What was that last one!" Umi roared, a handprint shone in bright red on Tasuki face. The fang boy narrowed his eyes and stood up again and turned his back to the clearly PO'ed Magic Knight. 

"You called me a pig." He muttered.

"A drunk pig is more like it!" Umi yelled.

Tasuki winced and faked a crying fit. "YER SO MEAN MISSY! WHAT'D I EVER DO TO YA? HUH?" 

Sighing Yoshimi limped forward leaving the two to their quarrel. "Where do you think your going?" Came a familiar hateful tone. Yoshimi who had been starring at the ground as she walked looked up to find InuYasha with her pack slung over his left shoulder. 

Vash emerged from the wood behind Yoshimi and was attempting to break up the fight. But it was in vain, for Umi kicked him in the…you get it right? So Vash was on the ground whimpering and Tasuki and Umi continued their battle of words. 

"What's up with those two?" InuYasha said adjusting the bag to where he could wear it on his back without holding it. 

Yoshimi sighed and winced as she shifted her weight. "Two babies fighting over spilt milk." She replied. InuYasha chuckled and grabbed her right arm pulling it over his shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"Didn't anyone tell you not to move when you're injured? I thought I made it clear that the three of you were to stay put till me and Vash got back." He growled kicking a rock at Umi and Vash. Umi jumped backward then turned to look at InuYasha and hissed.

"Whatever. You should know by now I never listen to a word you say InuYasha." Yoshimi said with a hearty laugh. 

"So getting yourself killed is because you don't listen?" Vash muttered as he managed to stand up, he was grinning.

"That's right!" Yoshimi chimed with a smile, InuYasha growled again and handed her to the Vash. 

"We're never gonna get anywhere if this two don't shut up." He muttered walking toward Tasuki and grabbing him by the back of the neck. Then he moved to Umi and did the same.

"We're outta here!" He yelled dragging the two kicking and screaming down the sunny path. Vash laughed and shook his head as he hoisted Yoshimi up to where she could walk properly. 

"Yay!" Yoshimi cheered as she and Vash hobbled along after them. 

Later that evening the group was set in a clearing about four miles from the entrance gates to Balkan. InuYasha insisted they keep going since it was so close. But the others claimed to be too tired and found the clearing and set up camp while listening to a complaining InuYasha. 

Yoshimi lay on her sleeping bag listening to her cd player. Vash and Umi were playing Old Maid; Tasuki was sleeping under a tree curled up in the bag. And InuYasha was perched in a tree, which observed the whole campsite. 

"Look at me I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter. Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see if I were truly to be myself. I would break my family's heart." Yoshimi's voice rang like a soft songbird. Umi tilted past Vash to look at her and shrugged turning back to Vash and saying "My turn!"

"Who is that girl I see starring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside?" She finished she sighed and starred at the purple sky that was becoming lit with stars. She pushed the stop button and removed the headphones pushing the cd player into her bag.

"When you see who you are for yourself." Came a low manly almost feminine tone. Yoshimi sat up and turned to face to face with a Kurama Bishonen. He hummed leaning against a nearby tree and starring at the stars. 

"Whhatt are yooou doing heeere?" She stuttered shaking her head trying to figure out why a non-captured bishie would walk up to a trainer like this. Kurama nodded toward InuYasha who was trying to make it look as if he was asleep. 

"I sensed a demon in the area, but he only seems to be half of what I expected." He laughed lightly. Yoshimi looked sorrowfully at her hanyou bishonen. 

"Everything is only half of what you'd expect." She replied turning her gaze back to Kurama. 

"Trainer?" He asked with mild interest, Tasuki groaned loudly in his sleep and Umi scowled under her breathe. Yoshimi nodded her eyes starring with a watery reflection at Kurama who laughed lightly at her stare. 

"Well what are you waiting for?" He asked reaching into her bag and pulling out an empty bishie ball. Yoshimi took it and gave Kurama a questioning look.

"Go on then!" He said spreading his arms out wide.

"Ok, Go!" Yoshimi cried as she threw the ball, it hit Kurama square in the chest. The others, excluding Tasuki, turned and starred at her and watched as the demon bishonen disappeared into the bishe ball. Yoshimi picked it up and stood up holding it out in front of her in the direction of the camp. 

"Come on out now!" She said as the opened and emitted a white light that took a humanish shape and pop there was Kurama. Grinning he sat with Vash and Umi.

"Mind if I join in?" He asked smiling as Umi shook her head and collected the cards and shuffled them.

Yoshimi smiled replacing the ball into her bag and pulling out a small capsule. She popped it open and out came another sleeping bag. She set it near the fire and returned to her own sleeping bag and lay down.

"Baka, there's another one!" InuYasha hissed as he stalked to her sitting on his haunches next to her. 

"You don't like him because he's demon." She muttered closing her eyes.

"Grr…" Was all he said as he stood and stalked back to his tree hoisting himself up and disappeared beneath the leaves.  Yoshimi tilted her head to one side and strolled over to the tree. Her hands taking a place on either side of her hips she starred up at her hanyou bishonen. 

"InuYasha?" She asked sweetly, only to receive a growl. She sighed and sat down under the tree resting her back against the bark. 

"You really don't like the idea of me having one than one bishie, do you?" She asked watching as Kurama won against Umi and Vash. Tasuki continued to snore loudly, Yoshimi giggled. 

InuYasha dropped down on of the tree next to his trainer sitting down his hands folding across her chest. "You don't need them." He muttered.

Yoshimi smiled and turned to where she sat on her knees smiling at the half-demon. "No I don't. But we both could use the company of others. Better than being annoyed by one another. And I KNOW I annoyed you, your expressions gave it away all to easily." Yoshimi replied taking her right hand and running her fingers through InuYasha's sliver tresses. 

The bishonen pulled away his left eyebrow twitching. "I wasn't annoyed." He muttered to where it was almost inaudible. But Yoshimi caught it and giggled. 

Yoshimi sat back down and leaned against her first bishonen her head resting on his left shoulder. She starred at the rest of her group a smile forming on her lips. Instinctively InuYasha moved his left arm up to where he was resting his hand on her left shoulder. 

"Its nice isn't it? To be out in the world like a normal trainer and bishonen. And with the new bishies it's like a family way from home." Yoshimi said yawning turning herself to where her head now was on his chest her left arm resting his lap. Within the five seconds it took she was almost out. 

"Whatever. I rather be back on the hill." InuYasha said sighing as he heard the familiar sound of Yoshimi silent snoring and the faintness of her heartbeat as she fell asleep. Even with the tree cover he could still make out the moon over head.

"And you know…I wouldn't mind it being me and you. You've said some strange things…and even changed and showed your true form. But nothings changed. Nothing but your new captures, its like they're taking you away…" His voice fell silent on the night air. With a heavy sigh InuYasha adjusted himself so he could sleep as well.

Umi glanced around searching for her trainer. She smiled as the noticed her curled up next to InuYasha who was in turn curled against his trainer. Umi nudged Vash and Kurama and nodded in the direction of Yoshimi. Both turned to stare at the two. Kurama grinned and stifled a chuckle. Vash beam and threw his head back in silent laughter. 

"Isn't that sweeeet!" He said mockingly only to be punched in the arm by Umi.

"Ow!" He said grabbing his arm.

"Perhaps…never mind." Kurama started as he starred at his new trainer. Umi tilted her head and shrugged and began to shuffle the cards again.

"Another round?" She asked, both nodded and so the game began. But stopped for one second as Tasuki bolted up "GAHHH!! DAMNIT TAMAHOME!!! AHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE WAAATER!!! AHHHH!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!!" And with that Tasuki fell backwards on his sleeping bag and began to snore loudly again. 

"Is his always like that?" Kurama asked, the two nodded and the game resumed. 

-----------

^^;; Yay another chapter over and done with! Hmm well just move on to chapter 13…meer. Chapter 13: That Old J-Rock Charm. :3 Bye!


	13. Adventures in Balkan City!

Chapter 13: Adventures in Balkan City!

"Ow! Ow! Not so HHHHHAAAAARD!" Yoshimi wailed as Umi pulled back on her trainer's dull locks again. 

"Well if you wouldn't squirm so much it would be sooo painful!" Umi replied as she hoisted the strand of hair she was holding up and into a bun on the right side of Yoshimi's head.

Vash laughed as he observed the two, Yoshimi kicking and wailing in pain, while Umi tried to fix Yoshimi's hair and old down the screaming trainer. Kurama was poking Tasuki with a stick to wake him up, but it only ended up that Tasuki rolled over saying something about getting Nuriko his own 'damn' room. And InuYasha was perched above Vash his right eyebrow twitching every time Yoshimi made a sound. 

"There done!" Umi yelled triumphantly as she jumped away from Yoshimi. Her hair at been placed into double buns one on each side of her head with two strands of fat bangs along the sides of her face.

Vash clapped and grinned, Kurama had given up on the stick and had now brought out his beloved Rose Whip. But when Umi had yelled he turned his head and couldn't help but laugh. 

While the hair-do seemed perfect the bun on the right side was a few inches below the other. "Ok ok it's not perfect, but she was moving the whole time!" Umi wailed faking tears.

Yoshimi blinked and jumped up yelling and running into the forest ahead. Sighing Kurama kicked Tasuki and picked up the bag that held Yoshimi things. Tasuki rolled over and sat up. 

Umi sighed and hurried after her trainer, yelling for her to come back. InuYasha jumped out the tree and turned and started slowly in the direction of the running girls. Vash, Kurama, and half-wake Tasuki all stumbled and walked after the rest of the troop.

-----------In Balkan City

It was a sunny morning at the seaside town of Balkan. The air was mildly warm and the large city was bussing with trainers and their bishies. The streets were lined with white cobble stone that shown brightly under the morning sun. The city's building formed a circle around the city's square. Which had a large fountain in the center with a mermaid perched on a rock holding out a large conch shell. 

Yoshimi hoisted her pack onto her right shoulder as they stepped through the city gates and entered the outer rim of the city. A small cobblestone path lead them directly to the square. Once there the group stopped at the fountain as Yoshimi stood along the edge of the fountain's pool. 

"Ok here's the deal! You can do whatever you'd like, provided you are at the Balkan Rose Hotel at 6 pm! And Vash, Tasuki, please try and not drink too much, or you'll both sleep in the bathroom." Yoshimi said sighing at the redhead and red-coated bishonen started for a local bar. 

"Uh, Yoshimi are we sharing a bathroom to a jointed rooms or something?" Umi asked eyeing the two for now sober bishonen. 

Yoshimi shook her head and smiled at her remaining three bishies. "Well uhh you see, it was really expensive to get two separate rooms for the night so uh…we're sharing a room. But it does have five beds!" Yoshimi stated sweat dropping. 

"I'm not sharing a bed!" InuYasha roared.

"Me neither!" Umi wailed clinging to Kurama's arm in comfort. 

"I say the drunks share the bed," Kurama said as he shook free from Umi. "And to keep them from too much trouble, I'll go with them to the bar." Kurama said as he turned and headed after the others.

"Kurama be careful!" Yoshimi yelled wincing a bit. 

"What's the big deal? He can protect himself." InuYasha snorted as he helped Yoshimi down from the fountain.

"True enough, but I fear what the drunks would think. Can't you see it he looks like a girl. Common mistake of course!" Yoshimi answer as she darted off in the opposite direction. 

"Where the hell are you going!" InuYasha yelled as he ran after his trainer.

"Uhh I'll be fine on my own!" Umi said looking around. "I hope." She gulped as she slipped after Kurama.

--------Around 3 pm. 

"Can't resist can you girly?" Burped a sleepy eyed Sanosuke. Kurama laughed nervously.

"Well yes I can because I AM GUY!!!" Kurama screamed as he shoved Sanosuke over the table he was attempting to climb. 

Tasuki and Vash were across the filthy room whom's floor laid scattered drunk bishies and trainers. Vash had managed to remove his shirt and now had it tied around his head and was dancing around like some deranged monkey. 

Tasuki however was down to his pants and boots and was whacking and burning innocent bystanders every chance he got. "Wooo!!! REKKA SHINEN! Woah, hey buddy didn't see ya there!"

Kurama's head dropped to his chest and with a heavy sigh stuck out his right leg and placed his foot on Sanosuke's head. "You're a persistent man aren't you?" Kumara asked starring at the ceiling.

---

"GAH! Fuu!!!!!!!!!!!" Umi wailed as she continued to practice battle with a fellow captured Magic Knight, Fuu. 

"Hehe, come on now Umi you can do better!" Fuu retorted laughing and jumping back as the water knight advanced.

---

"Oooooh! I've been looking for this everywhere!!!" Yoshimi squeaked as she held a cd titled 'Moon'. 

InuYasha grabbed the cd from her and starred at the cover. "Moon? Gackt? Sounds boring!" He snorted about ready to toss it. Yoshimi screamed and leap on her bishonen only to be grabbed by the back of her collar by a grinning InuYasha.

"Just kidding." He said in a sweet tone that made shivers run down Yoshimi's spine. She took the cd and cradled it into her arms. "So sorry." She muttered kissing the cover. 

InuYasha shook his head and turned heading for the door. "Hurry up, if you stand there like that someone might thing your married to that thing!" He snapped as he pushed the shop door open and stepped out. 

Giggling, Yoshimi 'bounced' to the cash register and nearly fell backwards as…well Gackt stood there while a whining Lina held out a cd. "Please! Please! You're the one with money!!!" She wailed hopping up and down.

Yoshimi laughed lightly, the two turned to her, Lina wailed louder and Gackt…stood there arms crossed leaning against the cash register. "Sorry Lina. You broke my picture frame when you and Yuffie had that fight. 

"Can I help if that little brat doesn't know when to quit!" Lina wailed clinging to her trainer's waist. 

Yoshimi glanced at the register to find it empty. "Uhmm, excuse me, but where's the cashier?" She asked slowly taking a step forward. 

"I think Lina scared her off." Gackt replied starring up at the ceiling. 

"I DID NOT!" Lina wailed.

"Its that kind of talk that gets you no cd." Gackt replied taking the cd from his bishoujo's hand. He pried her off his waist and taking her wrist headed for the door. 

"Wait!" Yoshimi called reaching in her pocket and slamming some money on the counter top and walked after the J-rock star and his whining bishoujo. 

Upon hearing the other trainer call out Gackt stopped and Lina stopped whining for a spilt second. "Yes?" He asked letting go of Lina's wrist. 

Yoshimi stopped and starred down at the floor feeling her face turning a beet red. "Would, I mean would you please sign my cd?" She asked sheepishly holding out the Moon cd.

Gackt ^^'ed and pulled a pen from his right pant pocket and took the cd. He quickly jotted down his name and handed it back to Yoshmi. "Here you go." He said smiling; Yoshimi looked up and grinned ear to ear. 

"Thanks so much!" She wailed and with out realizing her actions had thrown her arms around the J-rock star and held him a fierce hug. But all good thins must come to and end, and at that moment InuYasha opened the shop door and growled under his breathe as he pried his trainer from the other trainer.

"Damnit Yoshmi you take forever and here I find you clinging to some trainer!?" InuYasha yelled taking hold of Yoshimi's left wrist and dragging her out the door. 

"That was weird." Lina said tilting her head and laughing lightly. 

"Heh, felt kind nice on my end." Replied her trainer.

"Oye." Was the only reply Lina gave.

---Back at the Bar

"GAH!!" Vash wailed as he slammed another empty pint glass down onto the bar top. Tasuki was dancing around…in his undies while group of drunken bishoujo yelled at the top of the little lungs.

Kurama sat in a corner of the bar his face drained of color as Vash proceeded to join Tasuki. "Please Kami send relief!" Wailed the Kitsune, in that instant Umi stepped in through the threshold of the bar. 

"VASH! TASUKI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!" She wailed face faulting then regaining her posture looked around the room her face scarlet. Her blue eyes landed on Kurama, and in a second she was huddling behind her fellow bishie. 

"Please tell me this a nightmare!" She screeched into the kitsune demon's ear.

"WOOO!!!!!" Cried the bishoujo. Kurama groaned in disgust starring at the floor. Umi whimpered and buried her face against the back of Kurama's neck. 

"Kami, please please let the pass out!" The two captured bishies murmured as the two drunks began to dance to 'Stayin Alive'. 

---With Yoshimi and InuYasha

The two stood under a willow tree in the center of a shopping square. Yoshimi was holding her new cd tightly to her chest and starring into space leaning against the tree. On the other side of the tree InuYasha leaned arms crossed with his left foot touching the tree. 

"What's the big deal! He's just some guy!" InuYasha barked turning his head slightly to stare at Yoshimi.

"He's…he's…perfect…" was Yoshimi's reply, InuYasha huffed dropping to his haunches. He hopped in front of Yoshimi sitting there looking at her in a chibi-ish sort of way. 

"Perfect? How is he perfect?" InuYasha asked drawing Yoshimi's dull blue eyes down to meet his amber ones. 

"Well for one he's smart! Charming! Hansome! Uhh…cute?" Yoshimi paused then giggled nervously and turned her gaze upward once again.

"You're a fangirl…can't even get a better description!" InuYasha roared turning his back to his trainer and standing upright. 

"So! At least he has manners. Which is a lot more than I can say for you!" Yoshimi yelled as she pushed past the hanyou and headed for the clothing shop across the way. But as she moved past InuYasha he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. 

"Listen. Don't get all crazy over him," 

"It's not like that…"

"Don't."

They stopped and simply starred at each other, after a second Yoshimi's eyes began to water and she turned once again. Instantly InuYasha let go of her arm as she raced off into a crowd.

"Who the hell was he anyway?" InuYasha asked himself as he slowly started after Yoshimi. 

---The Bar Again

**CRASH**

A bottle of sake dropped at Kurama's feet as another was poured over his head. Vash had done the pouring, and Tasuki the throwing. Kurama was trying to drag the two from the bar, but after the performance they weren't too reluctant to leave.

Umi was busy trying to keep the group of bishoujo that had chanted at Vash and Tasuki back while Kurama tried to beat the drunks senseless with his Rose Whip.

"We have to be at the hotel by 6! Its already 5:30! Come you two!" Umi yelled as she kicked back at drunken Urd.

"HIC! ONE MER DANCE!" Tasuki wailed as he fell over and jumped right back up.

"My hair!! VASH!!! MY HAIR!!!!" Kurama screamed as he grabbed the Stampede's neck and began to shake it violently. 

Vash kept ^^'ing as his head moved back and forth. "You smell nice Miss!" 

Kurama @.@'ed as Umi grabbed a chair and whack Tasuki hard in the back of the head.

Vash merely passed out after a final shake from Kurama.

"That wasn't so hard." Umi said flopping to the ground.

"Now where are their clothes…and how do we get them out of here?" Kurama asked looking around the filthy bar. 

---5pm the Mermaid Fountain at the Square.

Yoshimi sucked in another deep breath as InuYasha stopped pacing back and forth in front of her. She sat on the ledge of the fountain her face buried within her hands.

"Quit crying already!" InuYasha said in a sympathic voice.

"You trrry beeeing meee once in a while!" Yoshimi said looking up, her eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks glistened with her tears and stained red from her hands being pressed against them.

"You try being me once in a while." InuYasha scowled giving her a death stare before turning his back. 

"Oh how hard if must be being in love with a dead priestess!" Yoshimi yelled before covering her mouth. Her hands dropped to her lap and her gaze stared at the cobble street. "Sorry." She muttered

InuYasha growled and turned tightening his hands into fists. "Shut up." Was he only reply as he glared at her his chest heaving in an out.

"I didn't mean it like,"

" I said shut up."

"Don't be,"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" InuYasha yelled, what few trainers and bishies remained on the street turned and stared at the clearly ticked hanyou and the trainer ready to throw herself in a fit of tears once more.

"You've got no right to talk. You're no better than me. You feel in love with an idea of someone that was false and you know it! And every time some guy gets close you either push them away or you get hurt! How are you to talk to me about love if your never true in it!" InuYasha sighed and fixed his gaze on the slowly rising moon. 

"But, you never really get the chance." He finished and turned heading down toward the hotel district. 

"InuYasha," Yoshmi said her voice shaking, she stood but had to drop back down to her seat on the side of the fountain.

InuYasha stopped and turned looking at her his own eyes a bit watery. "What?" He demanded choking back his sadness; he refused to cry no matter what. 

Yoshimi starred down at the ground pulling in small gasps of air. "Nothing." She replied standing weakly and turning her back to the bishonen and walking in the other direction. 

"You always walk away. Just say it!" InuYasha yelled, Yoshimi turned her eyes narrowing in pity. 

"You always walk away. Just say it." She replied and once again turned her back and walked off.

---6 pm

Yoshimi sat on her small cot, her legs pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She had a sullen look on her face; Umi sat on a bed to Yoshimi's left holding a small bag of ice to her right knee. 

Tasuki and Vash were both crashed onto one bed across from Umi both halfway off the bed, but it didn't seem like they cared much. Kurama was cursing under his breath in the bathroom as he combed through his now wet locks. 

InuYasha sat on the bed on Yoshimi's right sitting crossed legged and crossed arms. "Who was it?!" He snapped, Umi sighed and tossed the bag of ice in a trash can next to her bed. 

"You got something to say to me?" InuYasha roared, Umi rolled her eyes and pulled up her covers laying down. 

"Who ever it was it's none of your business." Umi replied pulling the covers over her head. Tasuki snorted, and Vash merely grunted as both turned and were now 'hugging' each other snoring. 

Kurama emerge from the bathroom and took the bed to the right of Vash and Tasuki. "Feeling better Ku-chan?" Yoshimi asked her voice coming out like a tiny scared child. InuYasha growled but only met a pillow flying from Umi's bed.

"Yeah, I still can believe he dumped that whole bottle on my head." Kurama said yawning as he snuggled under his covers. 

"Well goodnight." He said reaching up above his bed and turning off the lights.

"Night." Yoshimi said with a yawn as she too snuggled under her covers. Umi yawned what sounded like a 'goodnight' but it was hard to tell. InuYasha pulled his covered up to his upper chest and lay there starring up at the ceiling.

"Go to sleep." Yoshimi whispered as she yawned again rolling on her side fast asleep.

"Goodnight." InuYasha muttered closing his eyes hoping sleep would claim him soon. 

----------------

Yay Chapter 13 is done!! .-. It was super long!! But it was good right? I tried to make it funny but it kinda ended up blah to me. As for the whole Gackt being the bishie world that was just my random boredness. The chapter was originally going to be called 'That Old J-Rock Charm' and be centered around Yoshimi meeting Camui Gackt :3 meeer! But I figured 'Adventures in Balkan City' fit better. :P And please forgive me for writing Vash and Tasuki in their underwear, just seemed funny trying to picture it. XD! Well see you guys in the next chapter 'Evil Plushie Voodoo!" Ja!


End file.
